The Gray Hunter
by Mad Man in the Flesh
Summary: When a member of the Gray crash lands on Remnant after escaping the Empire, what problems is he going to run into on the weird planet? With the members of Team RWBY around, probably a lot. But that comes with the territory of being a Jedi. Problems aren't always far behind. And are usually deadly for everyone involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. Mad Man in the Flesh here once more. And I am hating myself for starting a fourth story when I have three already in progress along with school work. I'm just trying to get ideas out and I'm sorry if I'm disappointing people with my slow updates of my other stories. I just had this idea and thought I'd get it down, especially with the hype of Episode 7. I just can't wait for Star Wars and it's gotten me into a Star Wars mood so this had to be done.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or RWBY. They are owned by Disney, Lucasarts and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

Seraph didn't know how his life lead him up to this moment. This moment being dodging a black haired girl and her overly large scythe while also keeping an eye on some girl in glasses and a beret who had a large chain gun pointed at him. Then there was also the red haired girl who was constantly trying to either stab him with her spear or shot him with the gun built in. He truly didn't know how he got into this.

Well, he had an inkling of an ideal. He believed it started when the girl in white had rushed at him with a rapier ready to slide into his innards and he batted her towards a tree and then promptly attacked the girl with rabbit ears on her head followed closely by the ginger with the war-hammer who wanted to break his legs. Like he was going to let that happen. From there, everything escalated into this.

"Okay, it seems we got off on the wrong foot." Seraph said as he ducked a strike from the scythe before spinning away from the spear that almost struck his ribs. "My name's Seraph Nox. Nice to meet you all." Seraph had to dodge a large orange buster blade that almost cleaved him into. "Look I'll be honest here. I don't know where I am. So if you could tell me where I am, that would be great." Now he was forced to jump back five feet to avoid the blonde with the gauntlets as she cratered the ground in a fiery explosion. With just her fists.

"Why are you here and why did you attack us?" A black haired girl with a bow in her hair said from where she was tending the three he had knocked out.

"I seem to recall the white haired one attacked first and also, I don't know where I am. So if we could put down our weapons, I'd gladly discuss this." Seraph said, raising his arms in a placating manner. The blonde apparently didn't like that.

"Like hell!" She yelled and used the explosion from her gauntlets to move towards him at vast speeds. Seraph felt his eyes widen as he pushed his arms forward and let loose a weak Force Blast that stopped her advance and pushed her back to her allies.

"Everyone saw that. I was being nice and she attacked me!" Seraph yelled, pointing his finger at the blonde.

"Yang. Duck!" The scythe wielder shouted and the blonde did and Seraph watched as the little girl moved at inhuman speeds with the large red blade coming behind. Seraph's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the young girl and channeled the Force through his legs and jumped high in the air and into a tree to avoid the slash.

"I'm trying to be nice here!" He shouted and everyone could tell he was slowly getting angry at the developments. "But everyone else is too caught up on trying to gut me. Or riddle me with bullets. Seriously, why bullets? Why not laser bolts?" Everyone was quiet here as the man went silent as he seemed to be contemplating something. "Where the Kriff am I?" Seraph shouted as he looked to where his Starfighter had fallen in the forest, smoke rising from its crash. Not even sparing the teens a glance, he moved through the trees and towards the fallen ship with the teens close behind him. If his hunch was correct, he just happened upon an uncharted world. The Gray would love that.

"Get back here, you asshole!" The blonde, Yang, shouted as she ran along the forest floor with the bow wearing girl following him in the trees.

"I don't have time for this." Seraph muttered out as he stopped and raised his arms. And promptly set three trees on fire through the use of pyrokinesis. The yelps of surprise told him his pursuers weren't expecting something like that to happen and it gave him enough time to use the Force to collapse ten trees and make a blazing obstacle behind him. The screams of frustration told him the plan worked.

The whirring from a chain gun told him he had to run and he was soon proven correct as a concentrated burst of rounds pulverized the branch he just vacated and it was only by constantly moving that Seraph was avoiding the deadly rounds.

"Stop shooting me!" He shouted out in hopes that it might actually work. It didn't. The rounds flying after him only increased in number.

After two minutes of running and dodging, Seraph came across a clearing that his ship had passed through. If the cracked trees and trenches in the ground meant anything. Good news was that he was close to his ship and he had a fully functional holo pad and communicator that survived the wreckage of his crash. The bad news was his ships was still five minutes away.

Holding in a groan, Seraph was about to run again when the small girl with the scythe barrelled through the bushes with her weapon behind her and the red haired spear wielder came moments after.

"Are you ready to stop running?" The smaller of the two said as she levelled the scythe at him. Seraph could make out indication of a barrel at the top of the weapon and the bolt lever the girl was holding tightly.

"Dammit." Seraph murmured. "I did nothing wrong. You all attacked me first."

"Then why did you run away?" The red head asked as she transitioned her spear into a gun in three seconds. Seraph made a mental note of that.

"I didn't want to die." Seraph said as he stared warily at the two girls who weren't going to let him go without a fight. "We seem to have reached an impasse. I want to leave but you obviously won't let me." Reaching out with the force, he could feel the other teens getting closer, even the three he knocked out. He inwardly grimaced. He was going to have to end this quickly.

Pushing backwards quickly, he surprised the girls for a few vital seconds and that gave him enough time to send Force Lightning barreling towards the two who couldn't dodge it in time. The force of the attack lifted them clean off the ground and into the trees were the lightning continued to spark around their bodies. The red head had it the worse with the amount of metal she was wearing.

Seraph didn't wait around long as he ran through the forest again, faintly hearing people cry out 'Ruby' and 'Pyrrha' as he ran. He filed the names away for later and put more effort into running away from the group.

"I hate my life." Seraph muttered and acted on his instinct to jump high and was glad he did. The ginger with the hammer had just tried to swing for his legs and the girl with the rapier had tried to stab him through the heart. Seraph saw red at this and charged a Force Blast while he fell. The surprise on the two girls' faces as he unleashed the blow brought a smirk to his face as they were forced to the ground that cratered as the blast hit. Too bad Seraph didn't notice his third attacker.

The kick to his back forced him into a tree and when he looked up, he saw the girl with bunny ears standing across from him in another, eyes had narrowed dangerously and her body was tensed to move and strike. And this girl was definitely more skilled than the younger ones.

"So, what's your name? I'm Seraph Nox." Seraph said as he inspected the girl. Long legs that were lean but muscled, a box or purse slung over her hip and a brown and yellow suit with a stitched heart on it.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said, her eyes never leaving his body. More than likely trying to see his features. Probably didn't realise he was wearing a face mask under the white hood.

"Nice to meet you Miss Scarlatina. But I really must be going. And sadly, you are in my way." He said, shifting into an offensive stance and drew his lightsaber but not igniting it just yet. "And I don't care if I have to hurt you to get away."

"Who said I'm stopping you?" She said coyly, a smirk resting in her face and Seraph's eyes widened as there was a loud crack and a round shot through the back of his calf and impacted the tree he was standing on.

"He doesn't have Aura?" The shocked voice of the young reaper said and Seraph's face whipped round to where she stood behind some foliage. And rage overtook him. With a snarl, he pushed off the branch and ignited his silver blade.

* * *

Ruby was fearful as the man launched himself at her. She didn't know he had no Aura. And the blade now swinging for her caused her to freeze up. She had seen the metal cylinder he had in his right hand as she approached the clearing. But for a glowing silver blade to erupt from it shocked her. Blurring into her semblance, Ruby narrowly dodged the blade by moving into the clearing but was surprised when the bush she was hiding behind caught fire from where the blade touched.

Seraph's head snapped onto her and he lunged at her again and this time Ruby wasn't able to do anything as the silver blade came in a horizontal sweep at her waist. A loud clash distracted her and she looked to see the black blade of Blake's weapon holding the weapon back and gave her and Blake enough time to jump away.

"Brave of you to take that head on. But your weapon is useless now." Seraph said as he looked at Blake.

"What are you taking about?" Blake hissed out as she looked at her weapon. And felt her eyes grow wide in shock. The metal that comprised Gambol Shroud was dripping liquid metal from where their weapons had collided. And she could feel the slight heat that was slowly spreading across the variant ballistic chain scythe.

"How?" Ruby said as she stared at the titanium-alumimium alloy blade that was slowly cooling down but leaving Blake with a deformed weapon.

"Your weapon won't be able to change form. The mechanisms won't allow it without further damaging the blade." Seraph said and everyone could tell he was telling the truth. "But better that than your body. I've cut limbs off with this. Now, please let me go. I have done nothing wrong but a perceived injustice in your eyes for defending myself. All I've done is in self defence. But if you all push me further, I will fight to my fullest degree." Seraph's voice was hard as he made sure to pin Teams RWBY, CVFY and NP of JNPR with a black maw. "Do we have an agreement?" The blade stayed on and hummed with power before Coco gave a tight nod. She didn't like to admit it, but they had acted out of line. Weiss had instigated the attack due to what he had said.

"One thing. Why were you talking about killing Hunters?" Coco's voice was hard but also curious as she took her first good look at the man. He stood at a height of five eleven with an athletic build to him that didn't detract from his strength. A full white body coat extended down to above his knees and had a hood that casted a shadow over his face, silver clasps holding it together with a gray metal shoulder pauldron on his right. Thick black gloves that had the coat tucked into their sleeves, black skintight trousers with silver knee guards and then shin high black combat boots that looked metal studded. Around his waist was a black belt that looped over his right shoulder, held various small pouches with who knew what inside.

"Do they mean something different here? From my home, they are the lapdogs of a dictator, who hunt down any threat the ruler sees to his Empire. They act as his hunters and torturers against the weak. Sorry if I have insulted what they mean here." Seraph said as he extinguished the silver blade and clipped it to his waist and gave a slight bow in apology.

"What! Are we just going to forget what he's done!" Yang yelled angrily at the fashionista.

"Yes, we are. We jumped to conclusions and made rash decisions. We're training to be protectors and yet we just attacked an innocent man because of his words."

"Did a pretty bad job at it." Seraph said as he inspected the bullet wound on his leg. "Only little reaper and Velvet actually hit me and they were glancing blows at best."

"I shot you with a fire Dust infused round and you say its a glancing blow. And my name is Ruby Rose."

"Yes, the Imperial Hunters have shot me numerous times in my legs or shoulders and I've also had my bones broken on numerous occasions. This is nothing. You even missed the bone and major arteries. Really, it's a flesh wound. Better to what they got. Decapitation and a blade through the hearts are a bad way to go." Seraph said and some in the clearing felt bile rise to their throats at the casual mention of death.

"You've just admitted to murder." Coco said, she really did want to take this man in now. Seraph let out a cruel laugh that sent shivers of fear down the young hunter trainees.

"I envy you're ignorance. The Imperial Hunters were not people to mourn. They operated through fear and terror. Public executions and tortures. Killing a squad of them is mercy for the people. Killing an Inquisitor was a blessing. No, I've admitted to self defence. They attacked first and I responded in kind." Seraph said as he inspected his wounded leg with a small mirror. "Doesn't seem too deep. Some stitches and and the Force will heal it fully. Maybe some Bacta?" He gave a shrug of his shoulders before looking to the sky and began walking in the direction of the smoke.

"Where the hell are you going!" Yang yelled out as she cocked Ember Cecila and readied herself to fire a shell.  
"My camp. I need supplies. I have just been shot in case you haven't noticed." Seraph said before he crouched low and then cleared the trees with a jump that left everyone in shock. They were only brought out of their stupor when multiple explosions ripped through the trees a minute later. Rushing to the explosion, everyone seen Seraph casually stitching his wound while a ten foot tall fire raged not even a metre away from him.

"Are you insane!" Coco shouted as she spun around and the tote bag became a chain gun which pointed at the trees. "That fire is going to bring the Grimm down on us."

"My mistake." Seraph casually waved his hand at the flames and a burst of water appeared above the flames which doused the fire and left behind a large mess of scrap metal that no one could even begin to question what it was. "I did not mean for that to occur." Seraph said as he finished stitching his wound and gave his leg a few kicks to make sure the stitches held. "But the Grimm would've come anyway with the sound you all where making while chasing me and also what I did." To prove his words correct, several roars rang out amongst the trees and the teens cursed silently as they prepared themselves for a fight. Seraph just stood up casually and reignited his weapon and swung it at a wolf creature that tried to charge him from behind and severed its head from its neck. Howls of rage followed this death and Coco was quick to pin them down as she swiveled round and pulled the trigger. A hailstorm of rounds launched into the trees which cut them down and also killed many of the creatures that were trying to kill them. Raising his left hand, Seraph unleashed a burst of Force Lightning into the trees that killed the rest.

Quickly spinning, he jumped in the air and threw his lightsaber at some bear creature that was charging at the reaper, who seemed to be surprised at the turn of events. The blonde, Yang, looked livid at how close the blade of the lightsaber was from cutting her but didn't say anything as she punched another of the creatures. Reaching out with the Force, Seraph pulled his lightsaber back into his hand and spun once more to bring the deadly blade up in an arc that bisected one of the wolfs again.

"We've got a Bullhead coming for us! Jaune, Ren and Miss Goodwitch are coming and will be here in three minutes!" The red haired one with the spear, Pyrrha, shouted as she slashed, stabbed and shield bashed the many creatures surrounding them. The reaper used an unrefined form of Djem So, with her sweeping and powerful attacks that bisected the creatures. The white haired one was using what he could guess was a variant of Makashi as every strike was precise in their movements but she threw in weird symbols that confused the Gray Jedi immensely, especially when they produce many different effects. The bow wearing one was a fighting sytle that reminded him much of Ataru with dual blades, especially with the use of her doppelgangers before she delivered many strikes to their forms. Although, it looked like she was putting more effort in to her strikes due to the blade's deformed appearance. He would have to apologize for that. The blonde seemed to posses a brawler's form and was using her gauntleted fists to bring death on them while the ginger beside her was using a more refined form of Djem So and was battering her opponents. Velvet and the blind boy were more martial artists as their attacks relied heavily upon the use of their arms and legs, allow the male had single bladed gauntlets to help him and Velvet seemed to have 'Dust' enhanced shoes. The giant man in green armour, much like the ginger had a refined form of Djem So with his Buster blade that he used to great effect in smashing the ground or bisecting some of the larger creatures with precise strikes. Then there was the last girl who used her bag to bash the creatures of darkness away from them in a style faintly reminiscent of Vapaad with its brutality.

"Where did I end up?" Seraph questioned himself quietly as he severed a head from one of the bear creatures and then bisected another wolf before unleashing a Force Blast into the trees. Sensing a large figure moving through the trees, Seraph stiffened up and turned to the direction it was coming from in time to see a large scorpion type creature to barge through the trees.

"Deathstalker!" Ruby shouted on seeing the Grimm appear and she got everyone's attention as they turned to stare at the large Grimm. "Weiss, get the Ice Dust ready!" Ruby yelled at her teammate and got a grunt in response.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Seraph said and Ruby stared at the man who had his free hand pointed at the Grimm. "I wonder how you'll like fire?" Splaying his hand slightly, Ruby seen the air between him and the Deathstalker ripple slightly before the black body of the Grimm caught fire. The Deathstalker let out a pained squeal as the fire burned its flesh and muscles. "Maybe you'll appreciate the cold better?" Ruby again watched in shock as the flames that ravaged the Grimm's body slowly die out and then the Grimm began to scream in pain as the chitin on its back started to contract and shatter apart as ice began to form along its body. The beast's skin slowly started to break in tears before it erupted in a fountain of black blood and the Deathstalker lay on the ground. Dead from no physical harm. "The wolves are next." Seraph said and his hand swung round to the five remaining Beowloves in the clearing that got the same icy treatment as the Deathstalker, bleeding in fountains of blood with ice crystals forming across their body.

The teens in the clearing stopped to stare at the man who had just killed the Grimm without even touching them.

"What did you just do?" Velvet said fearfully as she inspected the bodies of the Grimm that were dissolving into the black vapour they normally did.

"Cyrokinesis. I took the body heat they produced and dropped it to minus three hundred. The skin and muscle was forced to contract greatly due to loss of heat while the liquid in their bodies was forced to expand which ripped the body apart and left frost on them." Seraph said as he clipped his weapon to his waist before looking up as a Bullhead appeared overhead with two blondes and a black haired rider. From Seraph's view, he could see the older blonde was a woman with glasses and was wearing a white vest and black skirt with a cape around her shoulders with a purple inside. The other blonde was wearing a black hoodie and blue trousers that looked as though they had seen better days. Over his hoodie, he wore a silver chest plate and had a sword on his left hip. The black haired boy seemed to be wearing a green traditional robe that was decorated with golden buttons and he had an armoured undershirt beneath the robe if the black material around his wrists meant anything before the outfit was finished off with a pair of white trousers.

"Everyone, get in." The blonde woman commanded, staring at her students before locking her gaze with the man in white and black. Her eyes narrowed considerably. "The headmaster wants a word with you all." The students gave a gulp and Seraph was confused. A school taught children how to fight. For what reason? But as he stared at where the creatures of black once where, he got his reason.

* * *

"Mister Arc, Mister Lie. You are both excused from this talk. I need only to talk with your partners." Ozpin spoke from where he was seated behind his desk and staring at the three teams. Jaune and Ren did as they were told and left the room. They both knew that Ozpin wanted them to leave and that left ten teens in the room while the man in white stood a few meters to the side of the teens. "Now then, I believe you ten owe our guest an apology for your unfounded attack." There was a mumbled 'sorry' from everyone in the room and Ozpin looked happy enough when the man nodded in acceptance. Although Yang was openly glaring at him. Glynda had confided in Ozpin that she hadn't taken her gaze off him since the Bullhead.

"So, who are you, if I may ask?" Ozpin said and looked towards the man in white.

"Seraph Nox. Pleasure to meet you, sir." Seraph said, inclining his head towards the headmaster.

"Nice to meet you too. So, what were you doing in the Emerald Forest?"  
"Camping and training for the most part."  
"Hiding for the rest." Ozpin took his silence as confirmation as well as the grim look CFVY had on their faces. "It's interesting. I've seen such a semblance only once in my life before. Along with a blade like that. It must have been thirty years or more ago. Except the man I knew was at least forty and carried a green blade. Said his name was Qui-Gon Jinn. A wise and powerful man." Ozpin seen Seraph's head shot upwards at the mention of the name.  
"You knew of Master Jinn?" Seraph said and Ozpin smiled as he knew what he was dealing with.

"Glynda, you are in charge of the punishment for our students here. Not too harsh. I understand that they misinterpreted Mister Nox's words. But I must speak with Mister Nox alone." The tone of his voice left no room for argument and Glynda took the ten students out of the room for their punishment. But not without casting a glance at Ozpin as she left. No doubt she was going to want answers for his behavior. But the young Force user took priority for now.

"So, are you a Jedi or a Sith?" Ozpin questioned as he took a sip of his coffee and stared at the white clad man in interest.

"I'm part of the Order of the Gray Jedi. An Order that rests in the middle of the sides of the Force. We use the Dark without being tempted by it. The Jedi do not agree with us as we differ from what their Code teaches and instead focus on both." Seraph said, sitting in the chair opposite Ozpin's desk.  
"Qui- Gon told me there was an Order like you and he was considered as such a man. Still, he helped me in a difficult situation and I helped him. I assume that the large fire in the forest was your ship exploding?"  
"Yes. It was going to blow up anyway. I just wanted to make sure that no one got their hands on any information I had. I'm sure you can understand."  
"You realize that you'll never be able to get off this planet without it?" Ozpin asked the man and he gave a nod in response.

"Master Jinn most likely told you how a war was occurring from where we come from?" Ozpin nodded, recalling something about a Federation. "He died long before the war truly began. The war escalated and the Republic got Clone soldiers to fight for them which slowly turned the war in their favour. But a Sith Lord worked his way up in the ranks of the Republic and then executed an order. Order Sixty-Six. Every clone turned on their Jedi Commanders. It became known as the Great Purge. The ripple that went through the Force was catastrophic. Hundreds of Jedi killed near simultaneously. Even the younglings were not spared from it." Seraph cast his head down in sorrow and Ozpin followed him, small tears coming from his eyes. "The Gray survived as we rarely participated in the war. And when we did, it was with the other Jedi. We had no clones and so were safe. But the Sith Lord had now declared a Galatic Empire and ruled that any Force Sensitive was an enemy. But because of the mass killing, we knew to go into hiding. I've been on the run for sixteen years now. Ten without my Master at my side. A terrible way for an eight year old to grow up, wouldn't you agree?" Seraph said as he pushed the hood of his head to reveal the black metal face mask with red lines running from the eye holes, making it look as though he was crying. Taking this off, Ozpin got a good look at the Knight. His skin was lightly tanned with high cheekbones, giving him an aristocratic look. A mop of black hair flopped over his eyes which Ozpin could see were a ruby red with flecks of green and blue strewn about.

"It is shocking there could be so much evil in the world. But what stops this Empire coming here?"  
"Uncharted space. I was lucky enough not to be tracked when I jumped into hyperspace but in the Uncharted zone, there is a large number of asteroid belts that stop the largest of ships from approaching the space while the small ships would have to be extremely lucky. Even if they get past all that, there is the problem of some creature living there. I didn't get a good look at it but it is large and dangerous if it can live in space. I was able to survive the beast but I was knocked into your planet's orbit in the process without knowing where I was. The Empire, if they decide to hunt me while constantly have to inspect every rock for me, a complete waste of resources. You know the rest from there." Seraph said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"That leaves me with quite the predicament. In the off chance this Empire arrives here, I would find it wish to have you close by to help us. But you are too old to be considered a student of the school." Seraph could see where the bespectacled man was going with this and could only chuckle. "You have shown immense skill in blade work and stamina, being able to out run ten of my students with exceptional ease, even if they didn't know it. How would you like to be a teacher here? Or an assistant at the least to our combat and survival teachers here at Beacon?"  
""What would my job entail?" Seraph asked, leaning forward, his head resting on interlocked fingers.

"You would help train the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses to fight the forces of Grimm while also going out on missions that I deem too difficult for my students to handle and accompany some of the younger teams on missions. You would also spar with them in combat classes so as to gauge their progress. But if you do so, I would ask of you to get another weapon to use. I can't have my student's weapons constantly being reforged after they fight with you." Ozpin said, smiling at the black haired man who seemed to be taking his offer into consideration.

"Do you have the necessary equipment to forge a sword and dagger?" Ozpin gave a nod. "So, do I call you boss or Headmaster then?"  
"Headmaster or sir is fine. I'll show you to the forges. When you are done, please contact me with this." Ozpin gave Seraph a Scroll and a quick rundown on how to work the device. It was really a smaller and less powerful holopad. "I'll introduce you to the staff here and who you'll be helping."  
"Yes, sir." Seraph said as he followed after Ozpin, placing the scroll in one of his pouches and making sure the mask was secured over his face along with his lightsaber. It took ten minutes for the pair to reach the forges and quite thankfully it was empty.

"I'll send a message to everyone that the forges are receiving maintenance, so you'll be undisturbed until you are finished. I wish you luck." Ozpin said before turning on his heel and walking down the way he came. Seraph felt a smirk cross his face as he entered the forges and locked the doors behind him. He was going to have fun. Raising his hands, he called on the Force and began the first step in crafting his weapons. And armour.

* * *

6 Hours later.

* * *

"Why are we here, Ozpin?" A twenty three year old, female Faunus with pink hair, pink fox ears and a bushy pink tail spoke up as the major members of staff were gathered in the board room. It was ten o'clock at night and it was meant to be the teacher's weekly poker night. Until Ozpin had called them. Oobleck and Port were sitting on the many seats that lay around the large mahogany table, talking about various species of Grimm, Glynda sat a few chairs down from them and looking at their boss with a raised eyebrow and a curious look in her eyes.  
"Everything will be explained shortly, Miss Peach." Ozpin said, getting a sigh from the survival specialist in the room while Glynda gave her a sympathetic look. Maria Peach was the youngest teacher at Beacon. And for good reason as well. She was an experienced Huntress with a Master's in Chemistry, Physics and a survivalist expert. Ozpin was quick to take her into Beacon when she graduated and had earned many credentials from the Vale Council in a few short months. "Here is the subject of the meeting now." Maria looked to the door as the newcomer entered. She could make out messy black hair and tanned skin along with his white overcoat with a hood and a segmented arm guard running down his right arm. On his left hip, he had a metre straight long sword with no hand guard held in a red sheathe while a dagger the length of his forearm was strapped to his outside right thigh. Turning around, Maria saw the black and red tear mask he wore and jerked slightly in surprise, as did the other teachers.

"Headmaster." The new entrance said in a deep, husky tone as he inclined his head to the headmaster.

"Please, take a seat, Seraph." Ozpin said, gesturing to the empty seats and he sat down at the head of the table, directly opposite from Ozpin. Glynda's eyes widened slightly as she stared at the new arrival in slight shock before looking at the headmaster.

"What is going on, Ozpin?" Glynda growled out.

"Mr. Nox has agreed to give his experience to Beacon to help train the students. He shall be joining yourself and Miss Peach in your classes and shall also accompany the younger students on their missions and go on missions from the Council from time to time."  
"What is going on here?" Maria asked, staring between Ozpin, Glynda and Nox with confusion on her face that was mirrored by Oobleck and Port.

"Some of our students found Seraph in the Emerald Forest earlier today and brought him back to Beacon. From there, I questioned him and found him related to an old acquaintance of mine. Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm sure that Port and Glynda remember him. He was a man of exceptional power and skill so I believed it would be a boon for Beacon to have someone like Mr. Nox teaching with us."  
"Why not Qui-Gon himself? I can still remember that fight. He thrashed all three of us in a matter of minutes."  
"He's dead. There was a war back home and he was among one of the first casualties of it. This was about twenty years ago." Seraph said, spinning a small green crystal in his hand. "I'm not at liberty to discuss anything that occurred or what is currently happening. Security reasons and all." He added after seeing Oobleck's inquiring look.

"So, he shall be helping Maria and I in our classes." Glynda asked and got a nod from Ozpin in response. "Miss Xiao Long will like that."  
"What happened between those two?" Port questioned, staring behind his squinty eyes at the new staff member.

"Because of the war, a dictatorship was established and certain people where declared traitors. I was one of those people. We were hunted down by Hunters. The name given to the elite killers. The students overheard me talking about killing a few and took it to mean I had killed some from this organization." The teachers gave a nod of acceptance to his story. They could see how something like that could spark a conflict. "Miss Xiao Long just seems to have a temper."  
"So, what will he exactly be doing in our classes?" Maria asked, ready to put her new slave... assistant to the test.

"He will take your classes when you are unable to do so. He shall, if you both so allow, help in demonstrations. For Glynda, he will be allowed to spar with the students. For you Maria, he shall accompany you on some of your expeditions." Ozpin said and the two teachers gave their consent to the plan. "Thank you for meeting on such short notice. I greatly appreciate it." Ozpin rose from his seat and made eye contact with Seraph. "Welcome to Beacon, Seraph Nox." With that, he walked out of the room.

"This will be fun." Seraph said as he rose from his chair and gave the four remaining in the room a slight bow. "I shall join your classes tomorrow, if that is okay with you both?"  
"That's fine." Maria said, mentally sizing him up and subtly pushing her Aura against him. She was inwardly surprised when he flicked it away like an annoying bug. "If possible, try come to my class five minutes before it starts to help me set it up." With her orders given, the pinkette walked out of the room and pouted as she noticed that the new arrival was taller than her by a head. Even some of the students were taller than her and Ruby Rose, a girl six years younger than her measured up to her chin.

"My class is at eleven o'clock. Please arrive promptly so I may introduce you to the remaining first years." Glynda said and once she got a nod from the man, she walked out from the room as well.

"Well, young man. I wish you the best of luck not trying to die. Glynda and Victoria are forces to reckon with."Port said and clapped Seraph on the shoulder, getting a small chuckle from the man.

"If they want to kill me then I'll be sure to sell tickets first and give them a good fight."Seraph joked, getting a boisterous laugh from the grey haired man.

"Good man. My door is always open if you wish to talk." Port gave Seraph's shoulder a squeeze before ambling out of the room, leaving Seraph with the green haired man.

"Well, if you ever wish to talk, just like Port, my room is always open to you and if you can give me some history of your home, I would greatly appreciate it. Learning about a new culture is always exciting." Oobleck said before he sped out of the room. Seraph cast his eyes over the room and felt a smile come to his face.

"This is going to be fun." He spoke to the emptiness before he spun on his heel and made the journey to his private room.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was in a bad mood that all stemmed from the events of the day before. The man in white who had beaten them thoroughly and then their subsequent punishment of getting to pull out all the weeds in every garden that Beacon had. Yang had counted over thousand weeds before going back to the room and felling like her back was broken when she heard the several horrifying cracks when she stretched. Thankfully, that wasn't the case but she couldn't help but be angry at the person who caused such a fear. The man in white who called himself Seraph Nox. Her face formed a frown which caused her black haired partner to look at her with some confusion but it quickly went away as she realised what Yang was thinking. Blake, too, felt some resentment for the man who had melted Gambol Shroud with just his blade. Thankfully, Ruby knew her way around weapons and Blake kept spares of her blade and within an hour, Gambol Shroud was good as new.

But the most irritated out of the team was Weiss. And with good reason. The heiress had been beaten soundly by the same guy twice in a mater of minutes and with minimal effort on his part. For someone like Weiss, who strived to be perfect, to be beaten so easily wasn't good for her health. Then there was the problem with the punishment. For an hour, she had complained about how this type of work was for gardeners before falling silent and giving the occasional mutter. A dark aura surrounded her as she stalked through the halls of Beacon. The only member of the team who didn't seem to be irritated was Ruby. The young girl had been fretting and panicking over the fact that she had injured Seraph. And while Yang wanted to applaud and congratulate her little sister, she could tell that would only make things worse for Ruby.

So it was when they walked into the final class of the day, Glynda Goodwitch's combat class, did Yang's bad mood evaporate into a worse mood. Standing beside the blonde teacher was the white clad man with a black mask with red tear lines from the eye slits. Yang instantly glared at the man who didn't seem to notice as he was busy taking note of something on his Beacon Scroll.

"You've got to be joking. He's a teacher now?" Yang growled out, her fiery red aura coming to surface as her face contorted into a scowl. Her team looked at her weirdly before they moved around Yang did they get the reason for the blonde's anger. Weiss' face formed a glare while Blake rose an eyebrow and clenched her fists as she noticed the man. Ruby however felt a small guilty blush come to her cheeks as she turned away from the new teacher.

"Hello everyone. How are you all?" The voice of the red haired champion brought the attention of the four girls as they turned to look at the approaching team JNPR. Pyhrra had a smile on her face and Nora was prancing beside her with Jaune and Ren taking up the back.

"I was doing okay until I walked in." Yang said bitterly, throwing a glare over her shoulder to Seraph who just looked up and stared at Yang. She was slightly creeped out by the black lens and red tear designs the mask was portraying.

"What's the matter?" Nora asked as she looked over Yang's shoulder and promptly the smile fell of her face and formed a light glare at the teacher. Pyhrra's curiosity peaked and she stared round team RWBY who all watched as the Mistralian's smile became thinned and somewhat forced.

"Isn't that the guy who was in the forest yesterday?" Jaune asked as he took a seat beside his partner, her eyes never once leaving the classroom's newest addition, nor did the forced smile.

"Good day students. This will be your last class with me before the end of term holidays. A fact that I'm sure many of you are happy about." Glynda spoke and got a few cheers from the students. "Now, I'm sure you've all noticed our latest addition. This is Seraph Nox. He shall be helping Professor Peach and in our classes and shall accompany teams on missions at the Headmaster's wishes. Now, seeing as this is his first class, he has expressed his wish to see how you all are and will allow a team to fight him." Yang, Weiss and Blake's hand were up a millisecond after Glynda had finished speaking. Glynda raised an eyebrow at team RWBY and then at Seraph.

"I guess this was inevitable." Seraph said, rolling his shoulders and stretching his back.

"Very well. Team RWBY, please go gear up and we shall hold your fight last." The team gave a nod of their heads before getting up to change to their combat gear.

"I can't wait for this." Yang muttered, a large smile on her face as she imagined beating Seraph until he was unable to get back up.

* * *

"And now we shall have team RWBY versus Seraph Nox!" Glynda announced which had the class and a few of the older years who had joined, specifically CFVY, cheering for the first year team. Yang seemed to be mopping up the praise as she activated her gauntlets, ready for the fight ahead. Ruby had extended Crescent Rose into its scythe from and was waiting for the buzzer to sound. Blake had drawn Gambol Shroud and its sheathe, ready to use both serrated edges in this fight while Weiss stood beside the ebon haired girl in a traditional fencer's pose. Seraph stood opposite them in his normal gear, but with a perfectly straight blade in his right hand that formed into point at the left edge of the blade and created a small incline down to the right. "Are both sides ready?" Glynda asked, placing her hand out in the middle of the arena. Five swift nods gave her the answer. "Begin!" She shouted and Seraph wasted no time in pouncing into action.

In a heartbeat, he had crossed the length of the arena and appeared in front of Weiss, crouched low to the ground and the sword trailing behind him and too close for Weiss to do anything. The cheering had stopped instantly on seeing the movement and deathly silence reigned over the room as Seraph brought the silver blade in a quick slash from left hip to right shoulder, most of the physical force absorbed by Weiss' Aura but she was still blown backwards into the wall surrounding the arena. The students gasped as they seen the strike and many shifted their eyes to see that Weiss' impressive reserves had dropped to orange.

Following his momentum, Seraph jumped in the air and spun so he was parallel to the ground, easily dodging the scythe that struck out at him and spun in the air, his left foot lashing out and striking Yang in the face that forced her back a few steps before Seraph planted both his feet on her chest and pushed off in a flip, forcing the blonde back further and also taking one of Ruby's sniper rounds to the chest. Thankfully, her Aura absorbed the blow but she was thrown to her back due to the close proximity Ruby was with her. In the middle of his flip, Seraph's blade struck out in a flash of silver, blocking the black blade of Gambol Shroud and throwing Blake off balance. Landing safely on the ground, Seraph did a quick three sixty turn, ducking as he did so and swiping Blake's feet out from under her. It was only by using her semblance was Blake able to escape the flash of silver, but she raised a hand cautiously to her neck, where the blade had tried to hit. Pulling away she saw a thin layer of blood coating her hand and sent a pulse of Aura to her neck and felt as the cut rapidly healed.

Spinning to the left, Seraph dodged the large scythe from slicing open his right leg before maneuvering his way into the reaper's guard. With a firm left foot, he struck the small girl's face that sent her cartwheeling across the room and Seraph watched as she headbutted the floor and slide a few feet before she got up, rubbing her nose. The arena was in total silence as they stared as the team, a skilled one at that for first years, got picked apart like they were just starting their training. In thirty seconds.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked, completely wide eyed along with the majority of the teams currently in the room. Team RWBY were probably the top ranked team in the year and they had just proven to be completely ineffective against Seraph.

"He's toying with them." Pyhrra whispered which got the attention of her team. "He showed yesterday that his Semblance can do a range of effects. He hasn't even used it to augment himself. Everything right now was just his base skill. And with that, he was able to strike Blake while she was escaping in her semblance. The speed to do something like that is frighteningly fast. I think only Ruby could do it with her semblance. And even then it is a fifty percent chance."  
"What are we going to do Ruby?" Yang asked her little sister as she sent shotgun rounds from her gauntlets at him. All of which were dodged with minimal effort, but it stopped him advancing so Yang was fine with that.  
"You remember the Freezerburn tactic you and Weiss have been practicing?" Ruby asked, giving her sister a smile that Yang returned. "Weiss! Freezerburn!" Seraph cocked his head to the side in confusion at the word but the heiress' eyes narrowed in concentration as Yang catapulted herself up the air. Stabbing Myrtenaster into the ground, ice rapidly spread from the tip of the blade just as Yang sent one of her rounds into the ice and created a mist that would block them.  
"Clever." Seraph whispered to himself. He wasn't going to let the teens know he knew where they were through the Force, but it was an impressive tactic.

"Checkmate!" Ruby's voice shouted once again and Seraph watched as Blake and Weiss charged at him from his right, smirks on their faces. They were quickly destroyed when his blade came up in gleaming silver arcs and deflected the slashes the two girls were throwing at him with great ease. He had been trained by the Gray for twenty one years in swordplay and honed by constant battle. Adapting from a lightsaber to a full metal sword wan't a large gap to cross skill wise.

"You'll have to do better than this." Seraph said, halting the blades on his before moving to the side and allowing the unbalanced girls to stumble forwards. Seraph was quick in his movements. A chop to Weiss' neck forced her Aura lower and then a kick to her back shot her once again into the wall, when a buzzer sounded to indicate the heiress was in the red and therefore out of the match. Moving quickly, he threw his sword up in the air and slammed a fist into Blake's face, causing her to stumble backwards and by then he had already planted his fist into her stomach, the physical force picking her up off the ground. Spinning and jumping, he was able to get above the black haired girl and was parallel to the ground where he then proceeded to slam the heel of his right foot onto the top of her head. Blake's legs gave out under the force of the blow and her eyes swam with tears before she face planted the ground and her Aura gave out under the physical assault and the buzzer sounded again. Raising a hand to the air, Seraph caught the blade that was falling by the hilt and quickly spun around to deflect the three shotgun rounds the blonde sent his way.

"Yang, we need to think this through!" Ruby shouted from her position within the mist. Seraph, upon hearing the voice, cocked his head to where the young girl was standing. Yang seen him cock his head towards Ruby and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't even think about it." Yang growled out, her hair being licked by small flames occasionally while her eyes turned to red. Seraph didn't even wait. He pushed off the ground and towards the scythe wielding girl, his blade down by his side and ready to knock her out of the match. In the corner of his vision, he watched as the blonde charged after him and he smirked behind his mask. Stopping suddenly, Yang didn't have a way to stop herself as his left elbow rammed into her jaw and her momentum caused her to flip in the air. The assault didn't stop. Seraph drew himself level with Yang and slammed the pommel of his sword into her gut, forcing her to gasp out in pain and her breathing became labored and then Seraph brought his left foot down on her stomach in an axe kick that cratered the floor beneath her. The buzzer went off for a third time as Yang was eliminated. The students in the stands gave gulps of fear as they realized that the youngest huntress in the academy was the only one left against Seraph. Skilled she may be, but she was up against an experienced hunter who had just decimated a team with a normal sword. No Dust, Aura or Semblance used at all.

"I'm the last one, aren't I?" Ruby questioned and she watched as the mist was blown away and she seen the condition of her teammates. Yang had a bruised forming on her stomach and chin from Seraph's blows. Blake was laying prone on the ground with a large bruise on her check and also on the exposed mid rift of her stomach and Weiss had a darkening smudge on her forehead and was bleeding slightly from where she impacted the wall.

"Well, this has been fun." Seraph said and Ruby watched as he sheathed his sword. "But your Freezerburn gave me what I needed to win this duel. Against an opponent of lower skill or many, it would have been more effective. But against one person, it was all too easy to find your positions in the mist through the noise you made." Seraph raised his hand at Ruby and she prepared to blaze into her semblance. Then she felt the cold creeping up her legs. Looking down, she watched as ice was rapidly forming on her legs and trapping her to the ground in a pillar that she was unable to move in. Before she could cry out, that ice pillar was all the way up to her shoulders and she was stuck, fruitlessly trying to break free.

"The match is mine." Seraph said and Ruby was surprised to find him standing in front of her. "But it was an enjoyable match. With more training and experience, you four will definitely be a forced to be reckoned with." Seraph waved his hand and Ruby watched as the ice around her body shattered into small fragments before completely disappearing.

"That is all class. You're dismissed. Seraph, please take Miss Rose to the infirmary for some treatment and also so she may see her team." Glynda said and it was here she noticed that the bodies of her teammates had all been picked up and taken from the room.

"Of course." Seraph said, bowing his head slightly before walking out of the room with Ruby dogging on his footsteps.

"Ruby, are you okay?" The voice of Jaune asked as the young girl seen team JNPR coming up to them. Seraph didn't miss the glances the red haired champion sent his way or the way the ginger girl's eyes went to his legs occasionally. The blonde seem to be worried about the cloaked girl while the boy with black hair and a pink stripe was giving him a searching look and apparently liked what he saw as the look became composed and calm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Seraph's just taking me to the infirmary. If you want, you could come too. I'm sure Weiss, Blake and Yang won't mind the extra company when they wake up."  
"Which would be any second now. Their aura will have taken care of their exhaustion by now. All it will need to do is heal their injuries. I give that a few hours at the worst. Hopefully the medical staff took their weapons away." Seraph said, leading the two teams now and silently listening in on their conversation while all the while aware of the eyes of the champion on him along with the blonde's. The key facts he picked up were about a festival at the end of the year, followed by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang and how it all meant something. Seraph quickly connected the dots and realized that the activity increase of the Fang was due to the Fang and something big was coming. He highly doubted Ozpin hadn't put the facts together like him. The man was as perceptive as they came, even putting some Jedi to shame. Reaching the infirmary doors, the staff took one look at Seraph and promptly gave him directions to where he needed to go along with the girl's conditions. Apparently, he had gave the black haired one a small concussion and felt Ruby glare at him for that. Whoops. Thankfully, they had treated it and she was fine, just some periods of blurry vision were to be expected over the hour.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, running and glomping her older sister who barely stayed upright when the red clad girl collided with her.

"So you came to see us. How kind!" Yang joked out, ruffling her little sister's hair. "And team JNPR came as well!" Yang smiled at the other teens before her eyes meet the last person in the room. "What's he doing here?" She growled out and let go off Ruby to growl at the new teacher. She didn't care if she was being disrespectful, this was the second time they had received a beat down by the same guy in two days.

"Miss Goodwitch asked that I showed Miss Rose to the infirmary and to also get her looked at. I did kick her in the face after all." Seraph said, gesturing to a nurse out in the hall and then to Ruby. Thankfully, the nurse took Ruby out of the room to do the examination as once she was out of the room, five glares from the girls were directed his way.

"Let's lay down some ground rules." Yang growled out but was stopped by Seraph's mocking laughter.

"Your attempt at intimidation isn't that great. I just beat you down with ease and you think being injured is going to help your chances of winning? Also, I'm an assistant teacher. I have to get involved with the students." Seraph said, looking over the girls. "You may not like me but that is too bad. You all started the fight and I finished it. Where I'm from, you're lucky to be alive. Others would have killed you, not caring if you were seventeen. That's how I learned to fight. But don't forget that I am your superior. You do not order me around." Seraph's voice had grown cold and Yang felt her courage evaporate from her and be replaced with fear. Fear that standing in front of her was a man not trained in how to fight Grimm. But trained to fight people and kill them. "Let me show you something." Seraph said and began taking off his clothes until he stood, baring his torso for all in the room. Yang would be the first to admit that she would go for him with the well defined eight pack and muscled but lean arms. But the scars that covered his body made her feel sick. They were either bullet wounds or scars from a bladed weapon and while most had faded, they were still prominent on his body. "My first scar was when I was eight." He said, pointing to a nasty scar that covered from his left shoulder to right hip. Yang's face went pale. "And it was a tortured induced scar. I was captured and tortured for three months until I got free." Yang felt tears in her eyes and she could see everyone else were close or just as pale as her. "You aren't playing a game here. People get hurt and people die. It's part of the job. I watched as my teacher was killed in front of me. And then I killed the people who killed him and ran." Seraph stopped her and made sure to pin every teen with his gaze before continuing and putting his clothes on. "You may be skilled for first years. But you are first years. There are many people in this academy alone better than you never mind the planet. Don't get cocky in what you can do as it could get you all killed someday." With that said, Seraph spun on his heel and walked out of the ward just as Ruby came back in with a small wrapping of bandages around her head.

"You're leaving?" Ruby asked and got a nod from Seraph who continued walking away, not even glancing at the students as he left. "Hey, are you guys okay? You all look a little pale?" Ruby was staring at the elder teens with her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, we're fine." Yang said, blinking the tears away and giving her sister a smile. Ruby didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter as she got to talking about plans for the half term break that was now upon them and what they were all going to do.

* * *

"So, first scar was when you were eight? Rough childhood." A voice said behind Seraph and he turned slightly and saw the hot pink hair of Maria Peach coming closer to him.

"Well, you couldn't do much when the Empire wanted to kill you." Seraph said, staring at the amber liquid in his hands before throwing it down his throat then refilling the glass.

"Wow, first day and you're already drinking? It took me a month before I resorted to that." Maria teasingly spoke, a smile on her face before it became serious as she sat beside her fellow teacher and simply looked over the grounds of Beacon. "Got another glass?" The clink of a second glass told her just that and she drank the liquid quickly, grimacing slightly at it's strong taste.

"Alcohol not your thing?" Seraph said teasingly as he thew back another glass with no problem.  
"Not really. I can take the lighter stuff but whiskey never really was something I enjoyed." Maria said. Seraph gave a huff and refilled his glass and hers before sealing the bottle.

"Cheers." He said and clinked his glass with her as both downed the liquid. This time Maria gave a full body shudder and the fur on her tail stood on end. "You really can't drink the hard stuff." He chuckled slightly, his red eyes filled with mirth as Maria's own emerald green eyes narrowed at him as her cheeks developed a light flush. "Then again, I've been taking this stuff since I was sixteen." Seraph said, getting a pitying look from Maria. "So, did Ozpin put you up to this talk? The youngest teachers bonding together."  
"He was concerned. He saw the scars. Hell, so did most of the teachers. I'm pretty sure the head doctor wanted to charge out of the staff room and strap you to a table to heal you." Seraph gave a bark of laughter at this. Maria noticed the gleam that entered his eyes and smiled at the life in them.  
"These made me who I am today. I wouldn't just want to get rid of them." Seraph said and stared out to the sunset.

"So you're one of those guys. The kind who take pride in their scars."  
"No. I recognise the scars as a lesson. Something to improve upon. I can't be perfect as someone will always be better than me but as long as I improve, I'll at least give the guy trying to kill me a fight for my life. And if I lose then I can die knowing I gave it my all. There's no honour in death. Just acceptance that you have to die sometime." Seraph said, staring out to the sunset over Beacon. "The first years need to recognise that. They'll go into a fight believing to be immortalised on death. When really its just a waste. They need to learn that to go into battle is to feel fear. To cast aside everything that makes you and fight for your life. After all, to fight monsters, you need to become an even worse monster." Seraph stood up at this point and stared at Maria who was looking at him with pity in her eyes.

"You really did have a rough childhood to have an outlook like that so young."  
"But we both know I'm right. We can have two personas. In normal life, we can act happy and lie but on the battlefield, that's when we really come out of our shells. We become monsters for the sake of everyone else."  
"If you don't think a huntsman is your calling become a scholar. You'd be good at it." Maria said sarcastically as she rose to her feet and gave Seraph a small smile. "But you are right. We know the price to pay. The teens don't. Not yet. So don't spoil it for them." Maria gave Seraph a pat on the arm before walking back into the Academy.

"I would probably be better to tell them than let them experience it." Seraph said and he heard the hum of agreement Maria gave.

"But that will just get rid of a life lesson. We went through it and became stronger because of it. Should we deprive them of that?" Maria said before she disappeared into the building. Seraph stared after her for a few moments before returning his attention back to the sunset.  
"You may not like what comes out the other side." Seraph muttered to himself before the sun dipped behind some mounains and cast a deep red over the sky. He stood still for a couple more minutes before walking into the academy. He needed some sleep. He had a mission to prepare for tomorrow with the elder Schnee sister.

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed all that. I did writing it and I really feel like these past few months have allowed my writing to flourish. Especially from my earlier stories on this site.**

 **Let me know what you all thought about it in the reviews or PM me, especially regarding that fight scene. I need to improve and make it seem realistic for own story in the future which I have began. Butthat won't be for a while yet so let me know. If you could help me out with figths then I'd greatly appreciate the help.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Mad Man in the Flesh with a new update for 'The Gray Hunter'.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it and remember to review at the end or PM me if you have questions.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or RWBY. They belong to Disney and Roosterteeth respectively.**

* * *

Winter Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation and renowned Atlas Specialist was looking at her advisors with disdain. While going through the documents they wrote up for a new mine, she had found out that they had sent a message to Beacon for one of its teachers to join her and the expedition team to create the mine. Not that she had anything against Beacon or its teachers. She just would've liked for there to have been more warning rather than an hour before they were to depart at six in the morning. She didn't even know who was coming to help her out.

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" Felix Shale, a bear faunas with short black hair and yellow eyes, was one of Winter's most trusted allies. The man stood at six foot nine, a good foot above her own five foot seven form, and had arms and legs like a tree trunk. He had graduated top of his class at the Atlas Military Academy and was considered to be an extraordinary Hunter with his Double Edged Battle Axe that shifted into a deadly twelve gauge shotgun that were loaded with various types of Dust. It helped Felix that his Semblance was strength enhancement, as with it he could cut even the largest of Ursa in one swing of his weapon, Felix was a force to be reckoned with.

"Because I only found out an hour ago myself." Winter replied, rubbing her temples as she looked at the documents. "At least it's someone from Beacon. I doubt Ozpin would let some green hunter teach at his school." She heard Felix give a grunt of agreement. While he had only met Ozpin in a handful of occasions, he trusted his instincts that the man only allowed the best to teach. Port didn't look dangerous but Felix knew first hand that the portly man was someone to be cautious of. Same with the green haired history teacher. They were Hunters first and teachers second.  
"Looks like they're here." Felix said, his ears picking up the sound of a Dust engine approaching the make shift base camp. Looking up, Winter and Felix watched the Bullhead arrive and slowly descend until it was three feet above the ground and a figure in white jumped out, armed with a sword and metal cylinder attached to his left hip and a black backpack was slung over his left shoulder. As he got closer, Winter and Felix were able to see the black mask with red tear lines running down from it which got a reaction from the two, thinking someone from he White Fang had just arrived. As though sensing their distrust, the new comer reached up and pulled the face mask off to reveal ruby red eyes and long black hair swept to the left with tanned skin and aristocratic features. The tension dropped slightly but they still weren't willing to trust the man completely.

"And who are you?" Winter asked, her hands not straying far from her dual pistols that mecha shifted into daggers the length of her forearms with a dust cylinder installed into the chamber of each pistol along with a normal short sword that could separate into two passed through the Schnee line, much like the Arc's and their lineage of old weaponry. Winter stared at the man and realised he stood slightly taller than her.

"Seraph Nox. From Beacon Academy." Seraph said, his eyes locking onto the form of Winter and giving her a quick glance over. Winter, in her life as an heiress had been observed by many men and even some women due to her looks. This should have been nothing new to her. But instead of cool indifference, Winter felt self conscious of herself. Seraph's glance wasn't looking at her beauty but at her weaponry and armour as his eyes rested on these the longest before moving on and inspecting Felix's form, taking in the Battle Axe strapped to his back and the vambraces strapped to his forearms and the bronze chest plate with the Schnee logo emblazoned on it in white. "Pleasure to meet you." He said, extending his gloved right hand to shake which Winter and Felix took in a firm grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm Winter Schnee and this is my head of security, Felix Shale. I hope that you have been briefed on what we are doing?" Winter asked, looking at the Hunter.

"Of course. I'm here to help you and your mining team reach a Dust vein where a new mine will open up and then help set up a defensive wall for the mine and then I shall be free from the charge as soon as your father's company send guards out to man and protect the mine." Winter was impressed at the short and precise speech he had just given on their objective.

"Very good. Now then, you shall follow Felix's or my orders while here unless we say otherwise. The journey is expected to take ten hours and the majority of the work will be setting up the rudimentary basics for the mine. Grimm activity in this area has always been low so we won't have much trouble in reaching our destination." Winter said and turned on her heel to where the convoy was waiting to move out. Silently she was glad to be wearing her combat boots today instead of her knee high heeled boots, as she undoubtedly would have had more trouble climbing into the middle truck for her and Felix to ride in.

"Alright Seraph, you'll be at the front of the convoy with the forward radar and gunner team. It's your job to call out to the trucks when to stop and supply us with the info on what we are facing. The rear of the convoy are also doing this as well so we aren't ambushed from behind by Grimm or White Fang. Blue blips on the map will be us. Our scrolls are connected to the mainframe at the CCT and registered in the system for the journey. Yellow blips are scrolls that aren't registered for this trek and red blips are Grimm. Call those out when you see them with the ear pieces, got that? The info will immediately come to me and I'll make the decision to stop." Seraph gave a nod placing an ear piece in his left ear before sliding the face mask on again and climbing into the open back six wheeler that had a mounted fifty caliber Fire Dust gun placement. Felix could immediately see Seraph introducing himself to the radar team and drivers before working on the system and counting the number of blue blips on the screen.  
"Twenty nine." Seraph said through the ear piece and Felix felt himself smile at the correct number. Looked like Seraph knew what he was doing.

"Okay, we're ready to move out!" Felix shouted and was greeted by the shouts of the Humans and Faunas on this mission. Some people may say the two races were at war but the moment people say the excavation teams at work, you would believe that that divide didn't exist. Smiling to himself, Felix folded his weapon into its shotgun form and climbed into the truck that held Winter and gave her a smile that the twenty three year old heiress returned with gusto. Felix let out a sigh and looked out the window at the base camp that was bustling with scientists and SDC androids and guards. This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

It was six hours into the the ten hour journey, of which they had stopped for a lunch break and to allow those in the cramped confinements of the trucks to stretch their legs slightly before going back on the road again. Seraph had truly been a blessing for them on radar duty. The young hunter had been amazing with his coordination with the back truck and their cooperation had allowed for them to take out twelve Beowolves and twenty Boarbatusks before they were a threat to the convoy. Felix praised the two radar teams as had the convoy guards on their quick work and precision in locating the Grimm within the forest. Felix actually felt that nothing was going to go wrong today.

"Hey Seraph, you picking up on this?" Those words from the back radar team caused a shiver to go down his spine which Winter picked up on, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah Sigma. I've got it. Felix, we've got fifteen blue blips on the radar three hundred metres to the right of the convoy." That was what he liked about the set up of the radars. He always had a set seat in the convoy system. His back was always to the driver and so were the people on the radar to stop any form of miscommunication in where the gunners should aim. "You haven't got another team sent out, have you?"  
"All vehicles, hold position." Felix said over the radio and in a few short seconds, the convoy had come to a halt. "There is no other team out there. We're the only ones that should be out this far with the SDC." He saw Winter's inquisitive look and further explained. "Seraph and Sigma just picked up fifteen blues on the radar. All teams we previously sent out to scout the area were accounted for before we left base camp."  
"Well, I've gotten fifteen here that may say otherwise." Sigma replied. "They aren't moving though, just staying in the one area, should we check it out?" Felix took a quick glance out of the window and into the forest surrounding them. The trees were spaced far apart and so the midday sun was shining through the foliage but even with the enhanced eyesight of his Faunas heritage, he couldn't see more than one hundred metres into the forest. He didn't like it but he was going to have to check just what was up with that signal of blips.

"Echo, take over Seraph on the radar system. Change my blip to green along with Seraph's, Alpha's and Romeo's. We'll investigate the signal and see what caused it and we'll be back after we're done." Felix said and got many affirmatives.

"Okay, you four are good to go." A new and feminine voice spoke over the channel, letting him know Echo was now in charge.

"Thanks. Radio us if anything happens at the convoy and we'll come back." Felix said as he got out of the truck, his shotgun held across his chest as he met up with two members from his old team.

Diana Star, otherwise known as Alpha, was a thirty year old wolf faunas with snow white hair and wolf ears. She stood at five foot seven, very small compared to Felix. She was garbed in the full body, black armoured outfit that the SDC provided all its security forces, with the Schnee logo on the right breast and left sleeve. Diana's semblance only improved upon the black outfit with her umbrakinesis. She was able to contort the shadows to hide herself and allies from Grimm or enemies or she could use them to strike whatever she was fighting. Her weapons were two short swords at a metre long that could shift into twin pistols at the press of a button or could combine to created a double sided sword.

Lux Blanc, or Romeo, was a negro man of twenty nine with a muscular build and stood at six foot five that was only dwarfed by Felix. His weapon was a classical flail with a circular morning star attached to a foot long chain that could extend outwards to a respectable length of five metres. Felix had seen Ursa and Deathstalker's with their heads brutalized with that weapon and done with ease. It helped that the morning star had an in built system to alter between various dust. Lux's semblance was a very useful semblance as he could alter the density of objects that he's holding and so he was able to pick up a ton of metal as though it were but a feather. The only down side was he could only alter the object's density if he touched it and held it with a hand, so two objects was the maximum.

"You have the position Seraph?" Felix said as the man in white came over to them.

"Yes, I've linked the path and coordinates into my mask's HUD. We're ten minutes walking from the position of those blips." Seraph said, tapping his mask for emphasis.

"Good, you'll take point and Romeo will take the rear while Alpha and I will be in the middle of the formation." He got three nods before Seraph walked into the underbrush with the three following after him in a diamond formation.

It took precisely ten minutes of walking through the forest before the group of four came upon where the signals should have been coming from. The only problem was that staring in front of them was a large cliff face that was impossible to climb with their equipment.

"Echo, we're at the signals but no one is here. Have they moved at all?" Felix asked, keeping his weapon trained on the cliff ridge while Seraph and Diana inspected the area and Romeo stood guard.

"Nope, from what the radar is saying, you're all standing on top of them." Echo replied, causing Felix to frown in confusion.

"Echo, I'm going to do something." Seraph said, surprising the clearing as he was holding a cracked scroll that was covered in mud and grass. "Tell me if any of the blips move." With that, he threw the scroll in the direction of the convoy, making sure to avoid trees.

"We got a reaction there. All the blips just moved ten metres towards the convoy." Echo said.

"We've been tricked. Put everyone on high alert." Felix ordered, already moving through the forest with Diana and Lux close behind. Seraph was lagging slightly as he stopped to pick up the scroll that was giving out the signals and snapped it in half, taking the remains with him.

"We've got fifty yellows on the map, fifty metres to our left." Sigma said. "Seems like that signal was hacking us and jamming their signals from being picked up. Felix had to give it to whoever was attacking them, they were smart.

"Get ready to fight then, we're one hundred and fifty metres away." Felix ordered and just as he finished, he heard someone shout 'Contact' and the mounted turrets roared to life. He could even hear them from his position in the jungle. "Double time it!" Felix ordered his group and was inwardly shocked when Seraph blazed past him in a white blur. Even with his Faunas heritage, it would be hard to catch up.

"What the?" Diana uttered after seeing the young hunter charge past the three and soon screaming started.

* * *

Winter Schnee was rapidly pulling the trigger on her twin pistols, Wrath and Ruin, watching as the various Dust rounds exploded against the members of the White Fang that were now attacking the convoy. They had got taken by mild surprise. If it wasn't for destruction of whatever was causing the blips then they would have been completely unprepared for the sudden assault. Winter jumped back as a Red Dust crystal was thrown at her feet and narrowly avoided the explosion of fire that erupted. But looking at it, she was surprised to find that the fire and smoke hadn't dispersed but was hovering in the air. It was with widened eyes that she watched as the flames coiled into one large ball before shooting outwards with ten tentacles and flung a dozen White Fang members off their feet.

"Who?" Winter questioned to herself and her question was promptly answered as the white clad form of Seraph catapulted over the supply truck in a single bound, unsheathing his blade in the process which he then used to slit open the throat of a dog faunas that was startled by his appearance. The Faunas were surprised by the sudden death of one of their comrades and that hesitation allowed Seraph to lop off an arm from a female with antlers before stabbing his silver blade into the chest of a male cat faunus. Their bodies hadn't hit the ground before Seraph was in front of his fourth victim with his left fist cocked back. The White Fang member didn't have the chance to dodge as the fist shattered her mask and dropped her into blackness. At this, life seemed to come back to the White Fang as they all focused on the new and deadly adversary.

Winter could now see why she felt uncomfortable when Seraph had looked at her. He inspected her weapon and her armour and made a judgement on her skills. And he had seen her as a fly. Something that couldn't hurt him no matter how hard she tried. He was the predator at the top of the food chain and she was the prey. She could see that from the way Seraph fought. Dust was meant to be used against the Grimm and people could access its properties with their Aura. And due to this, both species on Remnant could use their Aura to lessen the effects of Dust. But to go against a person with no Dust in use was to claim you would take their lives. More Aura was expended on taking a bladed weapon than a Dust based weapon as more force was put behind the attack to weaken a person's Aura. That was why people had a weapon that could alter between a gun and melee form. And as Seraph fought, she realised just how deadly he was. At no point in his fight against the enemy had he even used something that resembled Aura or even his Semblance and he had taken down ten members. Every stroke of his blade spoke of precision and speed, dealing harsh wounds in vital places before moving on.

It didn't take long for the White Fang to realise they were unprepared for such a brutal attack as the remaining half of the attack force started to retreat back into the foliage, leaving those who had been hit on the ground, either dead or dying. Winter took one look at Seraph and was confused as he lifted his left hand to the forest behind the Fang. That confusion was replaced by shock as the trees burst into flames in a semi circle and stopped the Fang from retreating to far. Only the desperate decided to run through the fire and Seraph didn't seem to care about them as he let them run away. She could now see why Ozpin had sent him on this mission. He was ruthless when fighting and death wasn't new to him.

"So then, are you going to surrender?" Seraph asked the remaining members of the Fang, stepping over those already incapacitated. "Or am I going to have to do something I'll regret?" The faunas remaining stared at Seraph with rigid postures and it was clear none were going to talk. "Regret then." Seraph muttered and raised his left hand, three members of the Fang slowly rose into the air with it. They gave shouts of surprise as they tried to return to the ground but it was clear their efforts were futile. Winter focused her attention on Seraph's hand that had curled in slightly and then at the floating faunas who reached up to their throats and began clawing at invisible hands as though someone were choking them while their legs kicked out wildly. Curling his hand closer into a fist, the actions of the faunas became wilder as less and less air got into their lungs and Winter's eyes widened in shock as she realised Seraph was slowly choking them.

"Stop it!" Winter ordered, her voice high and fearful and her face paler than normal. "Stop it now!" Seraph gave the heiress a look before dropping his hand and sheathing his blade before walking over to the truck she traveled in and leaned against it with arms crossed over his chest. He gave Winter a nod of her head to let her know that she was in charge and she felt inwardly relieved. "Cuff them and if they put up resistance, you are allowed to use necessary force to subdue them." Winter ordered and got nods from the various men and women who were in the convoy before she stalked over to Seraph who was looking at her through the mask. Making a gesture at the mask, Seraph picked up that she wanted to talk face to face and so took it off. Felix was thankfully beside Seraph and so she wasn't worried when she slapped Seraph across the face with a vicious smack. She was quite proud that she got the man to stumble slightly from the blow and that there was a red hand mark growing on his cheek.

"What did I miss?" Felix mumbled, staring between his boss and the hunter in confusion.

"I guess that was deserved." Seraph muttered loud enough so only the three of them heard.

"Yes it was. You were strangling them." Winter hissed out. "They had surrendered."  
"No, they hadn't. They were stubborn enough to stay and most likely would've fought back. The ones that ran surrendered. I'm sorry if I used too much force in dealing with them but how do you think they'll be treated after this?" This stopped Winter from retorting. She knew her father wasn't going to be kind in their treatment. Some probably won't survive a week. "And I fail to see why you are concerned if I was going to kill them. You yourself killed and injured at least ten in the skirmish." Winter wasn't going to lie and said she hadn't. "They most likely would've have done the same to you and everyone else in this convoy if given the chance. I was trained to fight every battle as though my life was on the line. So I must treat everyone who fights me as though they want to kill me. Sorry if that scares you but I can't take chances." With that Seraph walked away from the two and Felix gave out a sigh, causing Winter to turn on him, a glower in her face.

"Sorry, but I have to take his side here. I'm in charge of making sure everyone in this convoy stays safe and that means excessive force may have to be used to do so. Someone dying is always a possibility in that." Winter's glower increased at his words and he gave the heiress a look that quelled the fire. "I know you agree with me and his words. What you don't like is what he did. His power scared you and got you thinking what else could he do? And is he a threat?" Winter looked away from the bear faunas, a shameful look on her face as she was reprimanded. "It scares me too. To choke someone without even touching them and boosting himself past the normal speeds of a faunas are frightening aspects of his semblance."  
"He can also set things on fire." Winter mumbled out, staring at the flames that were slowly dying. "I think he can manipulate air particles to do all this stuff, so less wind resistance and vibrating particles rapidly so they have an increase in energy or make them converge on an area. It's a frightening semblance he has but also a dynamic one." Winter's own semblance was one where she could create a variety of Glyphs and they could in turn create a range of effects. In truth, her semblance wasn't that far from Seraph's in terms of its abilities and it scared her that she could do something like that. "Let's get back on route. The sooner this is over the better." Winter climbed into the truck and Felix gave a sigh before ordering the convoy to continue moving with twenty new members in tow. He spared one final glance at Seraph and felt a shiver run up his spine when he met the mask. Seraph was undoubtedly one of the most dangerous people he had met. With that thought, the convoy started moving again.

* * *

"I thought there wasn't large Grimm activity here?" Seraph said from his position beside Winter and Felix who were staring at the site the new mine was to be. That site that was buried at the bottom of a valley was now crawling with various Grimm, from Beowolves and Ursa to Deathstalkers and Boarbatusks which culminated into a writhing sea of black and white.

"That's what we thought as well but there is always an exception." Winter said, her icy blue eyes scanned over the horde of Grimm. She didn't want to engage all the Grimm here. She didn't even contemplate sending the White Fang members down there to fight them. "We're going to have to get reinforcements to help clear this area."  
"What's drawing them?" Seraph suddenly spoke up and caused all activity to stop. "No one is in the area. No big battle that killed thousands yet we've got a festival of Grimm down there. So what is it?" Everyone watched as Seraph walked back to the radar system and promptly began searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Felix asked, looking over Seraph's shoulder as the radar began to pick up on an energy source that wasn't Dust. Anything the database had didn't match it and Seraph seemed to be contemplating the weird energy as though he recognized it from somewhere. "Do you know what that is?"

"I don't know. I have theories. It just seems weird that something like this has gone unnoticed for so long. Shouldn't whoever you sent out to find this place have noticed Grimm gathering here?" Seraph asked, taking his mask off and rubbing at his face. "Cause I think that whatever is drawing them suddenly turned on and acted like a beacon to the Grimm in the area. So, how are we going to clear all the Grimm out of there without damaging the Dust veins?"  
"We could always fire bomb them." Sigma spoke up. "We can't cause an avalanche to occur as we'd have to spend resources digging everything out again but if we could throw a couple timed Fire Dust bombs down there, we could possibly cause a fire to spread amongst the Grimm and we could wipe out the rest."  
"I might have just the thing for that." Seraph said, grabbing his rucksack and then began pulling out small silver orbs that had a strange red glow coming from the center. "Thermal Imploders. Some of the equipment I was able to bring from my home and I could recreate a few of these bad boys for field use later. But these could be the solution to our problem." Seraph grabbed one of the ten silver orbs and showed it to everyone. "This sends out a concentrated dome of fire in a ten metre radius and then it sucks in and explodes whatever was caught in that radius. I'll set these to a thirty second countdown and when they go off, I want the two mounted guns to unleash a thirty second salvo onto the Grimm." The group gave a nod and Seraph stood up and walked to the edge of the valley, the ten silver orbs floating and beeping behind him. With a wave of his hand, the orbs disappeared over the edge and the gunners got ready to release their load on the unsuspecting Grimm.

The bombs went off exactly as Seraph described, but with Felix's enhanced vision, he was able to see a floating red orb in each dome that sucked in the Grimm and gave off a mighty blast. When the ten grenades had went off, five Deathstalkers were dead with their heads missing or large gaps in their bodies, Beowolves and Boarbatusks were simply ripped apart and Ursa were scorched and missing limbs. Felix and the other Faunas soldiers were forced to cover their ears as the gunners opened a continuous stream of Fire enhanced Dust rounds that decimated the dead and dying Grimm that were in the valley below. When the rain of lead and Dust stopped, a large dust cloud had been picked up and covered the valley floor, but there was no sign of any Grimm from what the radar was saying.

"Well, I think we're clear." Sigma said, looking down at his radar screen and towards Seraph... who had just jumped off the cliff face. "Does Seraph have any climbing equipment?"

"No." Winter growled out, stalking over to the cliff to berate the young hunter but was cowed into silence as she saw him perfectly fine on the valley floor, walking amongst the Grimm corpses like it was a common occurrence for him.

"Everything seems fine down here if you want to join me!" Seraph shouted up to the group who were meant to start the construction of the base and he was quickly joined by five people while another five lowered down materials to begin construction of the mine. Right now, Seraph had a holocron to find.

* * *

"Where is Seraph?" Winter growled out after an hour of the man not answering his scroll. Her Aura was releasing such killing intent that only Felix was willing to approach her.

"More than likely he is checking out whatever was causing the Grimm to congregate here. Don't blame him. If he can somehow get that off then it would be a boon for the area." Felix said and while he didn't voice it, he was quite happy that the Hunter wasn't around. After the attack the Fang did, Felix was wary of the man and his abilities.

"Correct assumption, Felix." Seraph said as he appeared behind the large bear faunas. "And this was it. A creation from my home. Don't know how it got here though." Winter and Felix turned around to stare at what Seraph said and were surprised to find in his hands three small red pyramids.

"What are these?" Winter asked, reaching out to touch one. Seraph couldn't get a warning in time as her fingers brushed the edge of the pyramid and she felt a chill run down her spine, as though she had just been dunked into a pool filled with ice cold water. Retracting her hands, she stared at the small pyramids in horror and silently wondered how Seraph was able to deal with that chill. And he was holding three!

"These are known as Holocrons. Relics filled with information. I don't know how but they hold information from a time long past." Seraph said before he slid them into one of his many pouches for safe keeping. "But some people taint them with dark emotions. You probably felt the surface thoughts of the person who created these. And it is because of this that I am going to ask you both a favour." The steel in his voice caught the two off guard slightly before nodding. "As I've said before, these contain information. More specifically, techniques of Aura." The eyes of Winter widened as she wondered how to improve her Aura. "And they all end in death. I've seen one technique commit genocide on both sides. Human, Faunas and Grimm were all dead, even animals weren't spared. Even the one who cast it was killed. It was indiscriminate." The blood of the two ran cold upon hearing this knowledge. Something that could wipe every sentient form of life was a horrifying and sickening thought.  
"You have our word." Winter croaked out. "We won't tell anyone of those holocrons. In return, you keep them secure and away from those who'd use the techniques." Seraph gave a nod to the woman before he dismissed himself and went to help with the setting up of the defensive walls at the north end of the canyon. "That's sickening. Something to wipe out all sentient life. Felix, get a Bullhead out here as quick as possible for Seraph. I don't want those things in this mine any longer."

"Consider it done. A bullhead will be here within two hours." Felix replied and Winter sighed in relief before she turned away from Seraph and walked in that direction. She wanted to be as far away as possible from the cold feeling that was radiating of Seraph's body. Felix watched the white haired heiress go and gave a sigh before he turned to the hunter. From where he was standing he could feel the darkness that was radiating off those items and he could hear some dark whispers coming from them as well. Offering power and glory and a way for the Faunas to be equal. And he had been so tempted to take them. He could only wonder just how disciplined the young hunter had to be to resist that power calling out to him. All he knew was that he pitied the young man. Felix had also seen the darkest memories of his past from a village on fire and being overrun by Grimm to the death of his mother by his own father to settle a gambling debt. Felix could only wonder what hell Seraph was facing for those crystals.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock on the following day when Seraph was back on the Academy grounds of Beacon. He had been given a ride back on the Bullhead delivering supplies and had been ordered by Winter to be on the transport which was a two hour trip to the base camp for a supply refill. Then he had to wait out the night as Ozpin refused to send out a ship which Seraph could understand and at nine o'clock in the morning, he was collected by a Beacon Bullhead.

"Glad to see you're okay." A feminine voice said and he turned to see the pink haired fox faunas sitting at the base of a tree in the shade, reading a book. "How was the mission?"  
"It was okay. We were ambushed by some members of the White Fang on the way there and there was a higher concentration of Grimm than expected. But we were able to handle everything." Seraph said as he approached the tree and sat beside his fellow instructor.

"And the mine is set up?"  
"The basics are. I helped set up the defenses and got the equipment ready to drill. Then Winter sent me back on the supply shuttle, saying I was no longer needed. Saying it was now a SDC operation."  
"Sounds like Winter. She is an Atlas Specialist and so works for Ironwood but she also works for her namesake's company." Maria said, flipping a page in her book. "She's cold and detached when work comes up. Well, she's like that normally as well."

"I'm sensing some hostility here. She break up with you or something?" Seraph asked jokingly and when no answer was given, he stared at Maria in shock. "You and Winter used to be a couple?"

"Broke up about a year ago. More of a mutual thing. We couldn't do a long distance relationship." Maria said as she snapped her book shut. "And it was more of an experimental thing. We were dating for about three months when we broke it off." Seraph nodded slightly to the the few words she gave him. "What are you're love failures? I've told you one of mine."  
"Is this really how you want to bond? Over our failed loves?" Maria gave him a smirk and Seraph gave an over-dramatic sigh. "Fine, we'll gossip. First love was when I was about eighteen. So, been on the run for ten years now and I was in this bar in some seedy part of the Empire. Looked over at this table and seen this girl, about sixteen, seventeen being harassed. Beautiful girl. Raven hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, nice body as well." Maria hit him at that point. "Anyway, I go over and help her beat off her attackers and turns out she's some criminal as well. Stole something from the Empire and that's punishable by death. So we join together for a while and three months later we're dating. Relationship going fine and then a year after we met everything goes bad. Last stop we were at, she called the Imperial agents, telling them where I was going to be in a few days. We travel and she leads me into a trap for a reward of one million. I almost lost my life there. But I got out and found her not even a block away with her throat slit open. She still had the million on her so I took that and ran for it. So both our love lives suck."  
"No, my love life is manageable. Your life on the other hand is in a complete downwards spiral. You being here will be good for you. Who knows, you might just find someone else." Maria said before she stood up and began to walk away.

"Peach." Seraph called out which grabbed the teacher's attention,plus several students in the courtyard. "Care for a spar?" Peach raised an eyebrow at the hunter and gave a smirk which got the students ready to run to the cafeteria about the news.

"Two hours from now. Arena seventeen. It's outside near the pool. Don't be late." And with that she walked off while the students ran to the cafeteria about a spar. Seraph swore he could hear the excited cheer about the spar among the students and early arrivals for the tournament. Seraph allowed a smirk to come to his face behind the mask. He felt Maria was going to put up more of a fight than Team RWBY and the White Fang combined.

* * *

"Seraph's fighting Miss Peach?" Ruby questioned her team and JNPR as she ate her lunch. Upon hearing the announcement she and Nora had squealed like fan-girls at a boy band concert. No one had ever seen the Fox Faunas fight in all their time at Beacon so far. Even the upper years seemed excited about such a fight. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!"

"That it is." A voice everyone at the table recognized as the fashionista said and the group looked to see Team CFVY walking up to them. "Peach has rarely fought and I'm pretty sure none of the other years have seen her fight. So this is going to be an interesting fight as no one knows how she fights and everyone knows Seraph held back on you four." Team RWBY gave an accepting nod at the words of their senior as they realised after the fight and talk in the hospital ward that Seraph was on another level from them.

"Anyway, we've seen professor Peach fight before towards the end of first year." Velvet said as Blake made room for her fellow Faunas as Team CFVY took a seat beside their juniors. "It was part of a mission and we were shadowing her on one of her expeditions where she took us to the the swamps of Mistral." Pyrrha's eyes widened here as she was aware of the types of Grimm that inhabited the swamps along with the 'unsavory' characters that lived in the villages. "She was collecting some moss and bark for some experiment of hers when we were attacked by a pack of thirty Beowolves and five Ursa."  
"We were able to take them apart easily and I don't think the professor even realised they were there as she didn't let on the fight even happened. But the fight had drawn a Queen Deathstalker."Fox said, as he crossed his arms, remembering the day. The first years and surrounding students listening in gasped in shock. Queen Deathstalkers were extremely territorial and were known for having a two pronged stingers and being at least twice as large as the male counterpart, King Deathstalkers. "We were low on ammunition and energy from the last fight. I'm pretty sure we all thought we were going to die. Then Peach intervened. She was in there so quickly and had separated the two pincers from its body so quickly that she didn't give the Grimm to bleed before she cauterized the wounds with Fire Dust. While it was screaming she threw an Ice bomb down it throat and it exploded right through the Grimm's underside and through its mask in a large shard of it and then she bombarded its chitin with insanely fast sword strikes that she ripped its body apart before it began to dissolve."

"After that, she just went back to studying the trees and moss like nothing had even happened." Yatsuhasi said, finishing the story. "So we better be prepared for a battle of monsters."  
"I'll say." Weiss spoke up. "My sister sent me a message last night from when she meet Seraph."  
"You have a sister?" Yang spoke up, surprised at the revelation.  
"Yes, my older sister, Winter. He apparently went out with Winter to set up the beginnings of a new mine. During the journey, a group of fifty members of the White Fang attacked them while Seraph and a group were investigating something. When Seraph got back to the convoy, he apparently fought off more than thirty members single handedly without his Semblance until they tried to escape. Then he created a plan to take out over a hundred Grimm at the location with only ten bombs of his own and two mounted fifty caliber guns. And succeeded." The crowd of students were stunned at this knowledge and were hyped up to see the battle of the two professors.

"Wow. He really held back on us." Yang mumbled to her partner who could only nod in shock.

"Did you expect anything different?" Coco asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've got to remember our teachers are Hunters first and professors second. That means they're trained to be hunters fully and the teaching thing is only secondary. They all may be called out suddenly for a mission." This sobered the team of girls quickly. "Then you also have to remember that Seraph was a wanted man where he came from by a dictatorship and was constantly fighting to escape. It stands to reason he had to constantly improve his skills." The team had to accept the fashionista's logic as they realised just how experienced their teacher really was. "And there is also the fact he used a different weapon in the spar against you four than when we met him in the forest." Coco whispered the last part but all the team at the table caught on to the fact very easily and then they realised just how much he held back. That weapon had been said to have cut through limbs and it had deformed a blade that could only melt at nearly two thousand degrees. And it had never been on their teacher's body since they found him.

"I really want to look at that weapon." Ruby uttered, eyes glowing in concealed excitement. "I want to see how it works."  
"Just ask him. If that fails I'm sure we can borrow it. It's not like he'd notice." Yang suggested and was instantly hit over the head by the furious looking Velvet.

"He already doesn't like us all that much. You really want to give him more reason to hate you?" Velvet said, getting an ashamed look from Yang. "And he's probably not wearing that for certain reasons. Ozpin is probably only allowing it to be used in the most dire of circumstances. That way it's kept a secret from everyone and also so we don't have to constantly repair our weapons." Velvet looked pointedly at Blake when she said this, referring to the poor state Gambol Shroud was in after colliding with the blade for only five seconds.

"Velvet's right." Pyrrha said. "Out of the twelve of us, he probably likes Jaune and Ren the most by proxy as they didn't do anything. He may tolerate the rest of us but I don't think he likes us all that much." Which Pyrrha was actually fine with, it meant not having praise heaped upon her shoulders by someone she hardly knew. And the harshness would force herself to improve to earn his respect. "But stealing his weapon is going too far. How would you feel Ruby if someone stole Crescent Rose?" This silenced the young girl as everyone in Beacon knew she was religiously attached to her weapon and couldn't stand if anything bad happened to it.

"I would hate them for touching my baby." Ruby muttered out, pouting in anger as she imagined someone destroying Crescent Rose.

"So don't do anything stupid to anger him." Coco said, shaking her head at the female team before glancing at the clock. One o'clock. Had they seriously been here for over an hour now just talking about the fight. "If you want a good seat then it may be wise to leave for Arena Seventeen now."  
"We've got the food and drinks for the match, Coco." Fox said as he and Yatsuhasi walked up to them buns, crisps, sweets and various fizzy drinks laden in their arms.

"I have you both trained so well." Coco teased, patting Fox on the butt as she passed with Velvet following, giggling slightly.

"Did anyone see the two of them leave?" Ren asked as Fox and Yatsuhasi easily stood out in a crowd yet disappeared from the table with more ease than Blake.

"They're ninjas!" Nora exclaimed, causing the group to chuckle at her guess before they followed after the senior team.

* * *

1 Hour Later.

* * *

Seraph was in his combat attire for the match. His blade hung at his left while the dagger was strapped to his right with the arm guard firmly in place along with the dust gloves in his hands. His left produce a shard of ice while the right fired a burst of flame, much like a Bounty Hunter's equipment. It was the one piece of equipment no one in the Academy bar Ozpin knew about. But that was most likely going to change after the match today. And even then, he still had several tricks up his sleeve, especially as everyone he met misjudged the Force for a form of air control. Really, how trivial was that. But then again, it was an advantage for hiding such power in plain sight with no one the wiser.

Unsheathing his sword slightly, he looked down at the steel blade in his hand and smiled at he gently felt the diamond edge of the blade. Due to it's colour and how quickly he moved, it was impossible for anyone to see the difference in the material and he was going to be counting on that. He quickly put the sword back in with a slight click before standing up and moving towards the entrance as he heard Maria's name be called out and greeted by raucous cheers from the students.

"And her opponent." The voice of Glynda cut through the cheers but he could still hear the excited chattering of the students. "Seraph Nox." His own introduction was met with an explosive level of cheers much like Peach's as Seraph walked out onto the field, fixing his mask into place before he took in the arena he would be fighting in. Or on should he say.

Peach may have said it was near a pool but he hadn't actually expected there to be an arena of water the length of twenty houses and the depth of two. Small islands of sand dotted up from the surface but he could see the metal plates holding these islands afloat and there were also metal platforms held only by ropes under the water. In the very middle of the pool was a wooden ship that was split in half down the middle with the main mast falling onto Maria's side of the court and at the announcer's stand where the staff sat was a control panel with what looked like a sluice gate underneath that was slow draining water into the pool while at the opposite end was a drainage system. Seraph immediately began to from a plan of attack but he had to be cautious for the simple fact that the ship blocked his view of Maria and so he couldn't view her weapons.

"The match shall be half an hour be called when one combatant's Aura drops to or below ten percent. If neither are able to do so before the time limit the match shall be called in favour of the combatant who has the highest aura at the end. All Dust, weapons and Semblances can be used from the beginning. On the sound of the third buzzer, the match shall begin!" Ozpin called out to the cheering crowd of students as Seraph took in the rules.

 _BZZZT!_ Seraph bent his legs to begin running.

 _BZZZT!_ He deepened his breathing and took in a few lung fulls of air.

 ** _BZZZT!_** This was the loudest buzzer and Seraph was running to the water edge and with one final breath he dived into the water.

His mask's re-breather unit took over seamlessly while the infrared vision became active and he could see perfectly clear where Maria was above him. She was jumping from one island to the other in a zigzag pattern but getting closer to the ship in the middle. Seraph's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he realised she was moving towards the fallen mast to run up and so with a Force Push behind him, he launched himself out of the water, obviously surprising Maria as her eyes widened in shock a second before his knee found its place in her stomach as she was jumping to the mast. The force of the blow caused her to bend around his knee as the air was forcefully expelled from her lungs and Maria was flung back to the island she came from last, kneeling on the ground as she took greedy gulps of air while glaring at the dripping wet form of Seraph.

Seraph's eyes raked over Maria's form as he took in the two yellow pistols strapped to her thighs along with a dagger the length of her forearm behind her back with various pouches strapped around her waist that most likely held some nasty equipment. She was clothed in a skin tight black catsuit that showed her curves and had silver armour covering her upper torso and shoulder while silver greaves covered her shins with her feet protected by black boots. Her arms were protected by two red bracers that had three sharp forward facing spikes on them while her hands had segmented armour plating on the top of her hands. But what caught Seraph's attention was the three glowing green lines on her arms that disappeared under the bracers.

"Like what you see?" Maria asked teasingly as she fingered her twin Dust pistols. She was still winded but she would be able to stall him long enough to use her Semblance and gain some breathing room.

"Maybe." Seraph replied as he swiftly drew his sword as Maria drew her pistols and began firing repeatedly at the man on the mast, aiming for his arms, legs and chest with each shot being deflected by the edge of his silver blade with what seemed to be ease. As Seraph got ready to lunge at her, Maria raised her hands and from the wood sprouted five vines with deadly sharp points. Seeing the plant life aiming for him, Seraph jumped onto the ship and with a wave of the Force, he created a ring of fire surrounding himself which the plants weren't able to get past.

"Damn, here I was hoping to catch you off guard with that." Maria said as she walked up the mast and stood on the end of it before aiming her pistols at Seraph once more. Seraph wasn't going to give her the chance as he mentally expanded the ring of fire, burning the deck in the process as it rushed to get her. He seen Maria's eyes widen in shock as by instinct, she flipped over the flames and realized her mistake. Seraph was upon her the moment her feet landed, the sword come from the right and below, the point almost nicking her face as she pulled away. Seraph didn't stop there as he allowed his momentum from the swing to carry him around as he stepped backwards and twisted, bringing the sword down in a diagonal slash from right shoulder to left hip, this time making contact with the woman, the blade screeching as it met her armour while her Aura took the blunt trauma of the blow and dropped her Aura reserves down lower to eighty five percent while his was still at a comfortable ninety three.

Maria gave a growl of frustration as she jumped back from her foe as she brought her pistols together and pressed a button on their side as the mecha shifting took place. The weapon in her right opened up and the gears swiftly changed the barrel into a point while the magazine became parallel with the ground before connecting with the other magazine, the gun in the left having done the same as the right. Once that was connected, Seraph watched as both edges gave out a miss of steam before suddenly extending as she held a six foot staff in her hand that was able to fire her bullets at a moments notice.

"Nice trick." Seraph uttered before he was forced to dodge a bullet that created a bush of ice were he was standing not even a second ago. In his mind Seraph cursed himself as he ran around the ship deck, vaulting and flipping over various items as he dodged Maria's shots which were slowly getting closer to him. Upon hearing the shattering of glass, Seraph slowed down slightly as he looked where the last shot hit and seen a captain's quarters. Stopping completely, Maria's next shot went wild and before she could correct her mistake, Seraph had already vaulted threw the glass and found cover behind the large desk in the room. Now all he needed to do was think of a plan.

He had only a few seconds of thinking though as a small silver object with red spikes landed in the room and started to beep ominously and also very quickly. He only had time to duck behind the desk as the orb exploded in a small blast of fire. While the blast wasn't that dangerous, it did set the room on fire and block his only way out of the room. The smoke wasn't going to bother him due to the re-breather that was already working like a charm. But the heat would surely not be good for him, especially if he passed out from heat exhaustion. Racking his brain for any knowledge on pirates, a grin formed on his face as he remembered all captain's had a secret pathway built into their ships for them to escape the confined area. All he had to do was find it.

* * *

Maria was actually quite anxious about everything right now. When she had thrown a Fire Dust bomb into the room, she expected Seraph to immediately charge out of the danger zone so she could have a better shot at him. But he had been in there for almost three minutes now and was starting to get worried for her fellow hunter. Despite this being a friendly spar, things were not meant to get this far out of hand. Also, most of the ship was catching of fire at this point.

As she stepped forward to quench the flames, her instincts screamed at her to move and as she jumped back from where she once stood, she watch as a hole exploded outwards from a telekinetic blast of energy from below the deck. While this calmed her nerves at the fact Seraph wasn't injured, she was annoyed she had now lost her offensive edge as she was forced to retreat multiple time as more and more blast ripped open the deck and sides which began sinking the ship. Scowling, she called her Semblance to activate and from the other ruined half of the ship sprouted two thick vines which latched onto the ship and gave her time to run across to the other side.

Looking back at the other half, she was surprised to see the white clad form of her enemy running through the second level of the ship and as he reached the edge, he gave an all might leap which landed him close to her. Maria didn't waste time as she spun her staff and swung at his legs, hoping to catch him off guard but she was blocked as his blade came down and held the staff on the flat edge and angled it so it was away from his body so her Dust rounds would be useless.

Maria scowled at Seraph as she sent a kick at his legs that was blocked by his own and pushed to the side. Using the momentum from Seraph, she was able to run her staff up his blade, aiming for his head as she spun in a tight circle but was rewarded with nothing but air as Seraph ducked and moved out of her striking range as the second part of the staff came round. And then Serpah attacked in a whirlwind of movement, his feet barley resting on the deck before he was pushing off again as he did flips around her body and spun in a graceful circles, always with the sword following close behind him. Maria had taken to constantly spinning the staff around her body at great speeds to ward of the attack and increasing it by firing the rounds in the chamber as their fight entered another domain completely.

* * *

Sun Wukong when asked about his weapon always took pride in claiming it was a bo-staff that could shift into shotgun nun-chucks. He was the self proclaimed King of the Bo-Staff. However, seeing the fox faunas twirl her own bo-staff with such deadly grace and speed, he began to rethink that statement immensely. The faunas' staff was a blur of grey as it traveled around her body in a sphere of movement that encompassed her form and protected it from the deadly silver slashes of her fellow teacher.

Sun really wished he had came to Beacon instead of Haven now. The students here were alot more interesting and fun to hang around with and the teachers were awesome. He really wouldn't mind seeing more fights like this occurring. The students were going crazy and he could see even some of Beacon's racists cheering on the faunas fighter as she combated the hunter of white.

Sun was indeed captured by the beauty of the fight as yellow and silver met in charring clashes for barely a second before continuing on as the hunters twirled in the air creating a swirl of pink and white constantly around the fighters.

"Go Seraph!" A voice he recognized shouted and he turned slightly to see the small form of Ruby Rose cheering for the man in white while her team seemed to be cheering for Maria Peach. He would question why but he remembered the beat down the rest of the team received by Seraph's hand just the other day and he couldn't see Ruby as the type of girl to hold grudges for long. That and she looked like she wanted to cheer for the underdog of the match.

"Well, this is a good match." Sun said as he poked his head through the gap created by Blake and her blonde haired partner. "Oh popcorn." He spotted the delicious treat resting in the Mistral Champion's lap and stole a handful of it.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby chirped to the blonde monkey boy before turning her attention back to the match. It seemed while they were greeting each other the teachers had began fighting on a large mesh of vines in the middle of the ship with ice, fire and lighting being thrown about like it was going out of style.

"You're teachers are awesome. We don't have anything like this back at Haven. Hey Pyrrha." He said, smiling at the champion. Said champion only looked at him with a glare which shocked most people. She was usually calm and almost as forgiving as Ruby. "You still mad about that prank two years ago. It was a joke."  
"You died my hair blue before my third Mistral Tournament. I had to go through that entire thing with blue hair and have fifteen blood samples taken to prove it was me. Of course I'm still angry, Sun." Phyrra said, and while everyone could see the glare, they could also see the smile on her face as she stared at the Faunas.

"And you got me back the next week by dying my hair and tail pink and putting little bows in it. I had to wake around Sanctum like that for a day before I could take the bows out." Sun said but he didn't look annoyed about it. "Still can't believe you had such a malicious side to you Pyrrha." Sun laughed and the glare melted off Pyrrha's faces as she gave a small chuckle.

"You know this rapscallion, Pyrrha?" Weiss asked, genuinely shocked a person of such high standing would know someone like Sun.

"We both attended Sanctum together for four years." Pyrrha answered. Anymore questions were halted by the mass of students giving out a simultaneous 'Oh~' and as the teens looked as they seen that Maria had been blown clean off the plant platform and down on to the deck of the ship were she cracked the wood and fell onto the second level, her Aura, as well as Seraph's, taking a large dip into the high fifties and low sixties respectively.

"Damn, really annoyed I missed that now." Yang grouched and her prayers were answered as a large TV above the teachers suddenly came to life, showing what had happened moments before. Maria had over extended in one of her strikes and thrown herself off balance which Seraph took advantage of by sending a telekinetic blast at her stomach which blew her off the plant, and also a quarter of the plant was destroyed, where she then fell twenty metres down to the wooden deck and straight through it. Team RWBY, JNPR and Sun all winced at the women's impact and some even arced their backs just from imagining the fall.

"That has got to hurt. Aura or not." Jaune said, getting a nod form his teammates as Maria pulled herself back onto the deck with a fierce glower directed at the man who was currently holding onto the rigging at the side of the ship. Maria looked at her weapon cautiously and gave an experimental pull of the trigger and when nothing destroyed the deck, everyone knew she needed to reload the staff. And quickly.

* * *

Seraph heard the click of the weapon as the hammer made contact with nothing but air in the air. And right now, he knew he had to act fast so her Semblance wouldn't protect her to reload. So with a raise of his hand, lightning arced out from his gloves straight for the Faunas who rolled to the side to avoid the blast but as she was moving to stand back up, Seraph was already in front of her.

He swiftly laced his fingers behind her neck, stopping her head's rise before he swiftly brought it down on his rising knee, disorienting the Faunas as she staggered backwards unbalanced despite her Aura taking the hit and then he unleashed a double handed Force Blast which took a good slice out of his 'Aura' but it ripped up the decking of the ship, reducing it to splinters while also catapulting Maria of the ship who landed on the water with enough force to skip across the surface before she collided with one of the sandy islands, her Aura dipping down to twenty five percent with his at forty three and five minutes on the clock.

From before the match even started, he could tell his premonition about this match being better than RWBY and the White Fang combined would be true. And he wasn't disappointed at all throughout this fight. Maria was definitely skilled in the use of her pistols along with her bo staff as she had landed some heavy hitting blows during the spar which many would struggle against. And her semblance was a game changer if she was given the perfect opportunity to use it. The vines could be used for attack and defense or just provide an obstacle to pass wasting precious energy. But she needed time to set up the vines and then mentally controlling them took great concentration in a fight to be effective. But still, she had provided an amazing challenge.

 **"Warning. Wave generator is now active."** This gave Seraph and Maria pause as they both looked to where their fellow staff members were as large volumes of water suddenly came rushing in with ruinous force and before Seraph could even blink, the ship was being battered by waves that rose up and onto the deck, completely drenching him once again. And if it was this bad for him, then how was Maria faring? Sparing a glance to his opponent, he found her trapped on top of a pine tree that had thickened and grown taller due to the vines curling around it while the women herself sat at the top, trapped but observing.

Glancing at the clock once more, he only had four minutes left of the matchand he was quite content to let the match timer run out, but Maria's aura had now dropped down to eighteen in her effort to escape the water and Seraph gave a malicious grin at this fact. As more water was flooding into the arena and causing larger waves, he had a plan to end the fight.

As one large wave approached the tree he set his plan into action. With a metal command from the Force, the wave suddenly lurched upwards two meters in height, greatly surprising the Faunas as the wave crashed down on top of her and by throwing out his arms and with another mental command of the Force, he froze the arena's water completely, sealing the sluice gate and also trapping Maria in a cascading fountain of ice.

 **"BZZZZZT!"** That was the sound of the buzzer going of to signal someone was below ten percent of their Aura and casting a quick glance, he seen it was Maria at eight percent while his was just higher at sixteen percent. He felt immensely proud of the fact that he had won the fight. The level of control of the Force needed to freeze at least ten thousand cubic tonnes of water in an instant was no laughing matter. And he had managed to pull it off. Although he could feel the strain such an act put on his body as he could see flashes of light appearing in his vision while the world was spinning far too quickly for his liking.

"Please give a standing ovation to the victor, Seraph Nox!" Ozpin shouted through the microphone and the announcement was met with a level of cheering that more than likely could have shattered the ice if it was the right pitch. Seraph raised a hand in silent gratitude to the cheers he was receiving as he sheathed his sword and sat down on the wood, his clothes and boots sloshing with water as he moved. He really needed to get out of this stuff. "And also can we give our appreciation to Maria Peach!" Ozpin said and she received a similar level of cheers from the students as she gave a smile and a small wave from where she was trapped within the ice but appreciating the cheers none the less.

Looking up to the blue sky, a genuine smile appeared on his face behind the mask as he lay down on the wood with an pleasurable moan as his muscles relaxed and he channeled the Force to slowly flow through him.

He was going to like it here. That much he could tell.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter 2 of 'The Gray Hunter'. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, favourite the story or leave reviews or PM me. Constructive criticism is always accepted, just no flames.**

 **Anyway, just so you all know, as I've already mentioned on my other stories, I have exams coming up put they'll be finished quite soon but that won't mean fast updates. These exams are very important for my future so I'll really be putting the foot down on revision and school for a while so FanFiction will be second place. Hope you can all understand that.**

 **Thanks for reading this and thanks for being such amazing fans to all my recent stories. I couldn't ask for better people to read them. So thank you once again.**

 **Anyway, please review before leaving.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I must say, this has got to be my fastest update yet. Just about a week and my longest chapter for this story so far. Anyway, I'm finished with my exam's and am free for the rest of the week so i might just get another chapter of one of my stories done in that time, probably 'Kisuke's a Hunter?' as I've been meaning to update that story for a while now. But I will still try and focus on the rest of my stories.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoy this latest installment of 'The Gray Hunter' and thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and reviewed last time. Also, before I forget, I'm thinking about getting a Beta for my stories so if you're at all interested please PM me about it.**

 **As always, read and review!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or RWBY. They belong to Disney and RoosterTeeth respectively.**

* * *

Seraph stared down from the Academy from the gardens of the school. It had been almost two weeks since his fight with Maria and from then on they had enjoyed friendly training spars with each other, getting to know the others fighting style and improve their semblances together, making them a very competent pair in battle. With all honesty, he could call the fox woman his one true friend at this place while the other teachers were acquaintances at best.

Still, he wasn't about to complain about that fact as it allowed him more free time for meditating and a study of the Holocrons. In the past two weeks, he had failed to open even one as he was wading through so much energy of the Dark Side that could've called an armada of Grimm down on the academy if he wasn't concentrating when dispelling the defenses on the crystal and removing the taint of darkness. Although, he just wished Ozpin had walked into his room while he was trying o do this one day. After a quick explanation of what he was doing, Ozpin only gave him a stern lecture and hit him over the head with his cane for not telling him about such dangerous objects on the Academy grounds. Thankfully the Headmaster said he would also keep them a secret from the world.

And through his hours of meditation, he could see the foundation of a Rebellion against the Empire, being led by the Togruta, Ahsoka Tano and Senator Bail Organa of Alderrann. While it was in its infancy they had managed to gain a lot of information due to many Rebel cells all across the galaxies. It was just too bad that they were slightly disorganized as no cell knew about the other but Seraph could understand the want to keep the main body a secret from everyone. Less chance of vital information leaking out. Although, the Force was showing him another player on the field. Galen Marek who was beginning to tie the Rebellion into a larger force with the help of Rahm Kota. He could only hope they succeeded in their endeavor.

"Thought I'd find you up here." A voice said which he recognized as Glynda Goodwitch's coming from behind him. Seraph turned his head slightly back to her, taking the mask off and clipping it to his waist so he could talk directly to the blonde professor. Seraph respected the blonde for her job and position. That and he was pretty sure the women would skin and flay him alive if he did anything to piss her off.

"Glynda." Seraph said as he nodded his head to the woman as she stepped up beside him. "What seems to be the problem?"  
"As you know the Vytal Festival is approaching and so with it come all the students of the various schools." Seraph gave a nod as he had already met a few from Haven and Shade that had arrived early over the past few weeks for training. "The good general is arriving tomorrow. Along with his students that are participating. I'm hoping you'll be able to take the first year class tomorrow morning while I am in a meeting with him and Ozpin."  
"Sounds okay. So despite his students, what else is he bringing from Atlas?" Seraph noticed that Glynda tensed up slightly in anger.

"He's bringing a whole fleet of the Atlesian Military with him." Glynda ground out in annoyance at the man's rash actions.

"No offence or anything but is the man an idiot?" Seraph questioned in shock. Not even the Empire sent a whole fleet out just on a whim. Only when something was seriously wrong or the got news of the Rebels did they do such actions. "It's like he's trying to broadcast his presence to frighten his enemies." When Glynda didn't answer he knew that was the man's aim. "Does he think something like that will work? That's an incentive for his opponents to act. If they can pull something off despite his fleet its going to cause a hell of a lot of problems for us. And that is something we don't need right now."

"I know that, but the Council is allowing Ironwood to bring his military as he is partly responsible for the security of the Vytal Festival. But the majority of it still resides with Ozpin." The _'For the moment'_ didn't need to be said between them.

"This is going to mess up spectacularly." Seraph said as he rubbed his face before hearing a loud crash coming from the cafeteria. Both professors looked to the building across from them and say food stained windows and what looked like flying turkeys and one Yang Xiao Long being blasted out through the roof. "Speaking of messes." He muttered as he slid the mask back on. Looking to Glynda, he found the blonde already at the door leading down with her riding crop in hand and her steps radiating anger. Seraph made the wise decision to back her up. In this way he could at least keep the children alive from her wrath.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, the first thing he heard was some guy saying 'I love these guys' before Glynda burst into the room, startling a blue haired boy covered in purple something and a blonde haired monkey faunas who was devoid of any food stuff and also revealing a food covered Team RWBY and JNPR who were laughing at the food fight they just had. Looking up to the roof, Seraph wondered how someone was able to be knocked through it just with the food in the cafeteria. He was pretty sure none of it could be used as a proper weapon. So he was questioning the logic of how a pillar was destroyed and also a hole in the roof.

"Children, please, do not play with your food." Glynda said, her voice cold as she silenced the students with her words alone. Until Yang crashed through the roof and destroyed one of the tables Glynda had so meticulously put together. And the laughter started again. Seraph was actually tempted to laugh but the grinding of Glynda's teeth reminded him how much he liked living that he controlled himself.

"Let it go." Ozpin said from behind Glynda, placing a hand on her shoulder to calm the irate woman.

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda said with a sigh as she looked to the two young teams.

"And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not them play the part." Ozpin said as he turned around. "After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever." At those words, Seraph felt like he had been punched in the gut as he viewed the scene and realized what his life could've been like if everything was good. If he wasn't forced to grow up so fast to survive. He took one last look at the scene before turning around and swiftly walking out of the cafeteria, not noticing the pitying eyes of Glynda or Ozpin as he moved. Nor those of Ruby Rose.

* * *

Seraph walked into his room and quickly closed and locked the door behind him before he swiped the Holocron he had been working on for the past few days. It was close to having all the Dark Side removed and he would soon be able to open it without anyone or anything knowing. With a sigh, he sat on the ground cross-legged and set the red pyramid down ten centimetres in front of him before he sank deep into the Force, ready to combat the defenses set up by the Sith Lord.

In an instant, his mind was bombarded by the maliciousness of the Sith. The defenses whispering sweet words of revenge against the Empire and promising power. It was offering him the secrets of immortality and the secrets of Death itself. It was even offering him how to become the strongest Force wielder in existence. And Seraph pushed all these temptations aside as he forced his way through the petty words. They were hollow and wouldn't lead him to greatness. They would lead him into ruin. And so he concentrated even further and blocked out the honeyed words while pushing back the Dark Side with his blend of Light and Dark and he felt as the defenses slowly started crumbling before a river of the Force sped through him and ripped the defenses to nothing while containing the sudden burst of the Dark Side which tried to shriek out into the galaxies. Seraph wouldn't have any of that and crushed the parasite without any remorse as the Holocron was finally cleansed.

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times to get used to the change of lighting before he noticed the red Holocron floating a few inches before his face. Reaching out once more with the Force, he began to inspect the crystal and the mechanism which kept it locked. After a few experimental twists, he found the right combination and had opened the Holocron which projected a small red hologram of a red skinned female Iktotchi in a black cloak.

"I am Darth Cognus. Apprentice to Darth Zannah and her successor. This is my first and only Holocron and only the person who finds it is worthy enough to learn the abilities I have recorded. The technique I am most remembered for is my passive technique of smothering the Force of another Force Sensitive." Seraph's eyes widened in shock that such a technique even existed. Not in his years has he heard of someone being able to utterly suppress the Force like that. "It was an innate ability of mine but through many years of extensive research of the Force, I was able to break it down for other Sith to perform it. With this, the Jedi will not be able to use their precious light against the Sith Empire. We will rise and conquer the Republic." Seraph gave a sardonic smile at the hologram of the Sith Lord. Her technique was completely forgotten and was found on some backwater planet. But still, Seraph had to give this ability some thought. The ability to disrupt someone's presence in the Force was a great strategic advantage. And on this world, he wondered how it would cope with Aura.

Waving his hand, Seraph sealed the Holocron and allowed it to drop into his waiting palm before placing it in a box that only he could open with the use of the Force and it was where he kept the other two Holocrons he had found as he had saturated the box with his own Force presence to negate the effects it would have on the Academy and then he hid the box in an alcove he had created in the wall which held his lightsaber and was hidden by some subtle Force Manipulation. Seraph gave a sigh as the dizzying effects of unlocking the Holocron came as his room started spinning while his left eye was seeing white dots in its vision. With a calming breathing, he calmed on the Force once again to purge the effects from his body and soon everyone was back to normal.

Looking around the room, he gave a nod as everything was in place where it should be and so with that he walked out of his room and headed towards the library for some more research on the world and its lore. He needed to blend in better after all. If only he saw the B and Y of Team RWBY staring at his door with curiosity and the mischievous grin that covered Yang's face as he disappeared.

* * *

"Okay, so you clear on the plan?" Yang said as she stood outside their teacher's window. Yes, window. It would be much easier for them to investigate the room by going through the window as there was no electronic lock on the window and if someone tried to go through the door then it would send a message straight to the owner's scroll.

"Yes Yang. We've been over this many times already." Blake replied as she was trying to lift the latch of the window with a thin metal wire. After a few trial and errors, she finally flipped the latch over and moved out of the way as the windows slowly opened to allow them access to the room. The first thing they noticed was that the room was bare of any personal effects. There were no pictures, magazines or equipment in the room. The only thing they could see was a bed and a large book shelf with only five books on it, all about Remnant's past and fables on how Dust and Grimm came to be.

"Why's he reading stuff like this? Didn't exactly see him as being into made up fantasy stories." Yang said as she pulled out one of the books and flipped through its contents, noting that he marked some pages with weird symbols continuously. Yang couldn't make any sense of it as she didn't see a key and so she assumed it was a bookmark and placed the book back on the top shelf.

"He doesn't really have much possession wise, does he?" Blake said as she scanned the room, noting that the closet only contained three different versions of his fighting attire only one was in pure black, the other crimson red with blue trim and then one in pure white with a fur lined collar and hood and much thicker than the others. Then he had casual clothes like jeans and shirts of varying colours but none of this told them anything about the man.

"Yeah, he doesn't even have any posters or paintings of anything. With how he acts I actually thought there would be a painting of something." Yang said as she ran her hand over the plaster walls before she felt a groove in the wall that should not be there. Looking at the wall, there was no indication of anything there but she could feel the groove in the wall and was tracing it with her finger and feeling a rectangle carved into the wall.

"Found something?" Blake asked, looking at her partner who just seemed to be drawing a rectangle on the wall.

"Yeah. I found a hole here but there is nothing on the wall that looks like it." Blake raised an eyebrow and walked over to her partner and felt around the area she was touching until she also found the same groove. "Weird right?" Yang said as she levered her fingers beneath the groove and slowly withdrew a block of the plaster. Blake followed after her partner and reached into the wall and searched until she felt something metallic touch her hand. Withdrawing the object, she pulled out an unblemished black box that had no visible way to open. Placing the box on the bed, she reached in again and withdrew the metallic cylinder they had seen him use in the forest on the day they found him. Both girls eyes widened as they took in the weapon in Blake's hand. It was about twenty centimetres and mainly titanium but there were black lines that ran vertically up the hilt until it reached the top and there was some worn leather wrapped around it, acting as a grip. Aiming it away from each other, Blake thumbed a red button on the side of the hilt and was disappointed when no silver blade sprang out of the end.

"Let's take this back to the room. Then we can investigate the stuff we found." Blake said as she clipped the hilt to her belt while Yang slid the block back in the hole before picking up the black box before the pair snuck out the window with Blake being careful to close the latch on the window and then the two made the trip to their dorm.

* * *

"How are we meant to open these things?" Yang grunted as she tried to twist the top of the weapon to see how it operated. While she wasn't a weapon nut like Ruby, she was still interested in how weapons worked. And she was really interested in how this one worked. The only problem was that she had no idea how to open it. It was clamped down tight, just like the box that Blake was running a critical eye over to see if their was a locking mechanism. So focused on their tasks, they failed to notice as they door opened to reveal their teammates walking in, both fresh from the shower after the food fight.

"Hey guys. What you up to?" Ruby questioned as she hadn't yet seen the silver hilt in Yang's hand but she had seen the black box Blake was looking over.

"Oh, were just trying to open this box. Apparently it's a present from one of Blake's friends who owns a bookshop." Yang lied as she subtly placed the silver hilt behind Blake's pillows. "We just can't seem to get it open. It's sealed down harder than a bank."  
"Let me try." Weiss said, holding her hand out. "My glyphs may be able to open it." Blake looked skeptical but she handed the object over to the heiress without any fuss and the three watched as Weiss summoned multiple tiny glyphs around the box. After a few minutes of waiting, a soft click was heard as something was activated before the lid began to slid off. The girls looked in amazement as the box opened, all wondering what the box held. So they were understandably disappointed by the reveal of three small red pyramids.

"You're friend sent you these?" Weiss asked, rather confused by the objects. They looked like decorations for a home. "They're crystals, not even Dust." She reached in and pulled out the cleansed pyramid and inspected it. She had to admit that it they very well crafted and the crystal did look like it was glowing in the light.  
"We could use them as decorations, I guess." Ruby said, looking at the small pyramid.

"Or a valid reason for detention." A cold voice said from their doorway and all the girls froze up and turned as one to see the white and black clad form of Seraph Nox staring down at them, the mask looking even more terrifying right now.

"Sir?" Weiss questioned, obviously confused at the turn of events just as Ruby.

"Miss Schnee, do you mind telling me why you are in possession of my belongings?" Weiss froze up at hearing this as did the red reaper while Blake and Yang gave each other a look that wasn't missed by Seraph.

"We were told these were a gift from a friend of Blake's." Ruby said. Seraph narrowed his eyes as he realized the two were telling the truth about the situation so he moved past them, plucking the box and crystal from Weiss' hands without protest and sealed it tight and even added some of his Force presence to the mechanisms to further lock it. He stopped in front of Yang and Blake, both of whom looked more than terrified as he towered over the forms and his Force presence was giving out a wave of danger that put the two on edge, triggering their 'fight or flight' instincts.

"Do you two wish to tell me why you had my belongings?" Seraph said, his voice even colder than ice as the two girls flinched at the tone. When no answer was given, he simply raised his hand and used the Force to call his lightsaber towards him and it shot out from Blake's pillow, obviously surprising the two girls but now raising the tension in the air as Seraph was now armed with a very dangerous weapon. "I'm waiting for an answer." His voice was calm and quiet and that is what made it all the worse as the tension slowly built with each passing moment of silence until Yang couldn't take it anymore.

"I was curious, alright!" She shouted out before calming herself. "I wanted to now what made you tick. I couldn't find anything except for those and I wanted to know what they were. Is that okay?"  
"It is not okay, Miss Xiao Long. You were all playing with a force you don't understand. One of those _decorations_ could have called down every Grimm in a fifty mile radius to Beacon if activated." Yang and Blake both paled at the damage they could've caused the school. That could've been the end of Beacon. The end of Vale.  
"We're sor-" Blake began before she was interrupted.

"I am not finished." Seraph snapped at the two, causing them to flinch back. "What you did was stupid and dangerous. You could've endangered everyone's lives on this campus just to sate some curiosity. You are training to be protectors and yet you didn't think what could've happened."  
"Does the headmaster know you have something like that on campus, sir?" Ruby asked meekly and dropped her head to the ground as Seraph gazed at her.

"Ozpin knows I'm in possession of them and he knows I'm getting rid of the risk they pose. But that does not excuse your actions." Seraph's head whipped around to the blonde and black haired girls again. "I shall discuss with Miss Goodwitch if she is able to hold a detention for you two for the next week for stealing from a teacher." Blake noticed that he didn't mention about the crystals. "And don't even mention anything about the crystals. They are a top priority secret and a whisper of them will get you thrown into the highest maximum security prison." All the girls gave a gulp at that and once he felt he had scared Yang and Blake enough, he stalked out of the room and into the empty corridors.

"What were you thinking Yang!" Ruby cried, look at her sister with a glare that forced Yang to avert her eyes. "You can't just keep going around and doing things how you like! You could get killed doing stuff like that!" Weiss and Blake were staring at the small girl in shock, never believing the small girl had it in her to reprimand someone so harshly. "You're my sister and besides dad, you're all I have of family. I don't want to see you get killed doing something stupid."

"I'm sorry. It's just that something about that guy doesn't seem right." Yang said still not able to meet the eyes of her little sister. "I just needed to find something to prove he wasn't a threat."  
"Well now you've both found it." Weiss said, crossing her arms."He's cleansing those three crystals to keep everyone safe and more than likely he'll do it with any others he finds. So you can forget about those worries."

"And have you forgotten how he acted when we found him?" Yang asked and got a glare from the white haired girl.

"Of course I haven't. But getting an explanation from him, I can see that we were in the wrong. From his perspective, he was defending himself from teens who wanted to cause him bodily harm. But you seem not to recognize that. You're holding a grudge that shouldn't be there, like I did with Blake." That stopped any argument that Yang may have been willing to formulate. It was rare for the heiress to claim she was wrong willingly. "Give him a chance now." Weiss said calmly before she and Ruby walked out of the room, leaving the room in silence.

"We messed up badly, didn't we?" Blake asked, looking to the blonde who could only nod sullenly. Blake gave a sigh as she gathered her yukata and moved to the bathroom to change. _'_ _What a brilliant way to end the break.'_ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

The following morning found Seraph sitting on the edge of Glynda's desk and looking through the classroom scroll while his holopad was secure in the bottom of a leather bag he brought. It would not do well to advertise that to this world. Then again, the best hackers wouldn't be able to get past the firewalls or understand the language all the information was written in. As he was scrolling through the students of this class, he was mentally make plans for who would fight who as he was interested in seeing how some of the foreign students fought than just the Beacon ones.

When the bell rang Seraph looked up and seen that a few from the other academies were in the room as they all jumped upon seeing his mask while the Beacon students didn't even react. Seraph rolled his eyes before pulling the hood of his head and removed his mask to reveal his face o the students who calmed down quickly.

"Well, first off. Welcome to all the students who are here first of all for the tournament. For those who don't know me, I'm Seraph Nox and am just standing in for Miss Goodwitch this morning. So you'll find me walking around the Academy if you wish to speak with me. Now, what we shall be doing is some spars and if any students from Shade or Haven wish to participate then they may do so. In fact I encourage it. So, do we have any volunteers?" Hands rose from the students of Beacon, Shade and Haven and Seraph's eyes scanned them before settling on a female with violet hair wearing a long, light blue coat and a gray shirt with a shoulder pad on her right. He made a motion for her to rise which she did before his eyes settled onto the blonde monkey faunas from yesterday who was sitting near Blake.

"Well, we have our first two fighters." Seraph spoke as he brought their pictures up on the screen behind them. "Nebula Violette of Shade Academy and Sun Wukong of Haven Academy. Now, this shall be done as though you were both in the Colosseum. So that means one of you will be out when either your Aura drops to below ten percent or you are forced out of the ring. Those are the rules. Are the combatants ready?" Seraph said, as he raised his hand and was interrupted by a cough from the class entrance. Looking to the sound, everyone seen Miss Goodwitch walking down to the arena with a deadly grace.

"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you, Seraph." Glynda said calmly but Seraph was able to pick up the icy quality to her tone. Seraph just gave a nod of his head as he grabbed his mask and bag before leaving for the tower the headmaster resided in, hearing the faint sounds of combat as he left the room. He highly doubted it was Ozpin that wanted to meet him but more the General of Atlas that was requesting the meeting. He could feel a scowl coming on.

* * *

General James Ironwood was annoyed with his old friend. Ozpin knew there was a threat coming yet he wasn't doing anything to slow it down except to send Qrow out to investigate and gather information on how to counteract everything. By then everything could be destroyed. Ironwood was brought out of his thoughts as the elevator doors opened and he viewed a man standing before him in a white overcoat with a black mask that had red tear lines. This must have been the professor he heard about.

Seraph Nox.

"General." He spoke coolly but with respect for him which Ironwood could appreciate.

"Professor." Ironwood replied cordially as he stepped out of the elevator but Seraph made no move to enter and the doors shut with a slight ding.

"You wished to speak with me, General?" Seraph asked, not making any move to get out of Ironwood's way.

"No professor."  
"Good then could I ask you about the large power source beneath the school that is definitely not powering the school." Ironwood froze up on hearing this and Seraph smirked behind his mask. "Do you wish to speak with me now?"  
"In the elevator now." Ironwood ground out the order as he punched the button to open the doors and dragged the white clad man inside.

The ride up the Tower was done in tense silence and the moment the doors were opened, Ironwood stalked out and into the middle of the room, much to the surprise of Ozpin who was working on some papers.

"What are you doing back here, James?" Ozpin asked, quirking an eyebrow at the General and his professor.

"How does he know of Autumn?" Ironwood asked, pointing a finger at Seraph. Ozpin's eyes widened in shock as he stood up and grabbed his cane, ready to defend the Maiden if necessary from the Jedi.

"How did you find out?" Ozpin questioned sternly, already wondering if Seraph had hacked the CCT and figured out the rest of the Maiden's of Remnant.

"Please Ozpin. If I can sense the little energy the Grimm give out what makes you think I can't sense the fractured power under the Academy. Now is this Autumn one of Remnant's Maidens?" Silence met his statement and Seraph gave a smirk behind his mask as he sat down on one of the chairs in Ozpin's office. "Every myth always has a grain of truth in them somewhere. So, what happened?" The tense in the room was still high bit it wasn't something the three couldn't get past.

"She was attacked. And part of her power was taken, putting her in a comatose type state. To keep her safe, we placed her beneath the school and have been trying to find a way to save her since the attack." Ozpin said as he sat in his seat while Ironwood stood beside him. While he couldn't agree with Ozpin's plans for the Vytal Festival, he agreed with what they were doing with the Maiden of Fall.

"How long ago was the attack?" Seraph asked, truly curios now and if his guess was true, he may just see a pattern in the attack.  
"Just over five years ago. Is that significant in anyway?" Ironwood said and Seraph was quick in replying.

"It's very significant. Five years ago the Maiden of Fall is attacked and her powers are partially stolen. Now, five years ago the White Fang suddenly become violent in their methods. My theory is whoever attacked the Maiden took control of the Fang with this power and are shaping them for war. If the leader is a human, then it must have been done through a show of fear and strength than respect. And then we have the fact that Roman Torchwick is now helping the White Fang. It seems like the Fang are dropping from their Human hating because their leader is telling them to do so. And it's all for the Maiden while under the pretense of Equal Rights." Seraph said, smiling behind his mask as he noticed the two men accepting his theory.

"And how are we meant to stop this war from occurring?" Ironwood spoke up.

"You aren't. The White Fang are going to war with or without their leader because whoever attacked the Fall Maiden won't stop. All that's happened is they've sped up their program. But the White Fang are the sacrificial piece to this leader in the shadows. They're expecting the Fang to be broken. And when we're spent, the true puppet master will wake over us just to get to the Maiden. And after that they'll move to the other Maidens." Seraph's words were met with silence. "If you want to avoid a large scale war, you will have to stop them here. In the first attack."  
"Seems he agrees with me bringing the Fleet, Ozpin."  
"Don't put words in my mouth." Seraph spoke coldly, the mask focusing on the general. "All you know is that something is happening here and you then brought a whole Fleet rather than a few to scout the area. You just gave our enemies a good view of our forces while we know nothing of theirs. Which puts us in a very compromising position as we're going to have to come up with numerous plans and contingencies for multiple theoretical situations because you were rash. I can see the want to put fear into your foes but this is giving them a reason to act. A big Atlas fleet in the sky and they get away with causing havoc. How will that reflect on you?" Ironwood couldn't respond to the professor's statement as he knew the teacher had him trapped in a corner as much as he did Ozpin. "So, I guess that Autumn is a secret that only a few know of?"  
"Yes, we don't know who attacked Autumn but we believe them to still be after her so they can get all the powers of the Fall Maiden as Qrow Branwen disrupted it last time. I'm currently in the process of choosing a new Maiden to take up the mantle if she does not awaken soon." Ozpin said, looking down to his desk. He didn't want to put any of his students through this process.  
"May I see her and get an actual feel for what's wrong with her as the distance is disrupting her Aura signature."

"I don't see why not." Ozpin said, leading the two men to his elevator and pushing a inserting a keycard that took them down far below the Academy. The further they traveled the strong the presence felt but he could also feel how broken it was and the Force seemed to be weeping as he delved into its currents.

When the elevator doors opened, Seraph was greeted by a vast cavern held up by pillars and shrouded with green lights on either side before a long hallway extended further down and Seraph was immediately reminded of the Temple of the Jedi and how vast it was when entering. At least this place didn't have statues lining the entrance. Seraph from where he was standing felt the power of the Maiden and it was strong. But he could feel her energy much better than anyone else. Sliding his mask off, he clipped it to his belt and looked at the headmasters with a grim look.

"How bad is it?" Ozpin asked, seeing the look of Seraph's face. Seraph declined to answer but walked down the corridor in silence. Ozpin and Ironwood exchanged a cautious look before following after the young man.

Seraph kept the grim look on his face as he focused on dealing with the currents of the Force that saturated the air and Aura of the Maiden, giving him hazy flashbacks of what happened. All he could make out was two girls and a boy attacking the Maiden and then something started to sap away the power she had before abruptly stopping in its path. But what he could feel were two different energies intertwined with each other, each coming of the Maiden and from someone else, most likely her attacker. Seraph stopped as he finally reached the end of the hallway and took in the form of the girl laying in a container that was keeping her alive. She looked to be barely twenty years old.

"So, I'll ask again, how bad is it?"  
"Not as bad as you'd think." Seraph said, surprising the two men. "Whatever was used to take her power left an imprint on Autumn."  
"Amber." Ozpin interrupted. "Her name is Amber."  
"Her attacker left an imprint on Amber. Thankfully you got her here quick and stabilised her, otherwise that imprint would have vanished. But that's not the most important fact. There's a link between Amber and whoever attacked her. It's not moving so I don't think anyone realises it exists. I guess you could say that was luck on your part. And now that I'm here, you could be luckier."  
"What do you mean?" Ironwood asked.

"You're machine worked, General. It stabilised and captured the Aura of Amber. But also her assailant. A link had to be formed between the two to keep the Aura in check and because of this I doubt the thief can use Amber's power. But the link is special. Because I can forcefully extract all of Amber's power along the link and back into her." Ozpin and Ironwood's eye's widened at the proclamation Seraph just gave. "But there's a twist. Due to the rapid absorption of energy, someone's going to have to form a link with her to keep her Aura stabilised so she doesn't burn up. And no offence to either of you, but you won't cut it."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Have you ever heard of the Force?" Seraph asked and of course, silence met his question. "It's an energy field that binds every living creature general. Even the Grimm. I can feel the death of everyone on this planet. I can feel the despair of the Faunas and the hatred of the Grimm. But I can feel everyone's fear. And it's sickening me. I'm constantly forced to delve into that darkness. But I can also feel the light. The joy of the students, the rays of the sun. The hope of the world. The Force is the light of the world and also it darkness. And I can use it to form a link with Amber to make sure the energy doesn't kill her." With that said, Seraph reached out into the current of Force within the room and made it visible for the two men.

Ozpin and Ironwood were stunned by what they were seeing around them. Raw energy danced around the room in swirls of black, green, yellow, red, blue. Every colour imaginable and more. They could feel life but also death. Hope but despair. Joy but sadness. Everything anyone ever felt, they could feel in that room.

 **"This is the power of the Force."** Both men were surprised at the sudden power in Seraph's voice and also the double tone he spoke with. **"And I am the Force. Listen to me well, Lucius Ozpin and James Ironwood. This child of mine is one of my last from beyond the stars. And he is now here. On a world overflowing with both the light and dark of the Force. He does not realize how strong this planet is in the Force, but he soon will. And you will be glad he did.**

 **"The Maidens were granted power by me through my last follower on this planet. And they owe that man a debt of great weight. And they will fulfill that debt soon to Seraph Nox. Their Master from now on. I shall save the life of Autumn but you must keep her secret from everyone until the time is right as dark days are approaching. She and the other Maidens will form a link with my conduit. A fail safe for if they ever get attacked again. The link will prevent powers from being stolen while abiding to the old rules with one exception. Seraph will judge who they go to. These are my words and so shall they be."** There was an almighty flash of white as power flooded through the chamber before Amber began to glow with a dark yellow-red Aura while Seraph's body grew two pale blue angel wings and his body glowed white. Ozpin and Ironwood watched stunned as the red slowly bled away to dark yellow and it slowly began to reach out towards Seraph's body before flaring in power as it touched him and soon faded from view. Along with the spider web like marks on her face.

Once the procedure was done, Seraph collapsed to the floor on all four, breathing raggedly while taking in deep lungfuls of air. But both men weren't focused on that. They were more interested in the fact that Amber's face had scrunched up around her eyes and her hands had clenched in pain.  
"She's probably reacting to the last thoughts before she fell into a coma. The memories are going to be relived but by the fact she made a bond with my energy and I can constantly feed her with more, she's in no danger of dying. But she still be under until her energy is normal again." Seraph spoke from where he was sitting on the ground.

"And you know the Aura of her attacker. So maybe we can end this war before it even begins." Ironwood said and Ozpin silently agreed.

"Hopefully, but we're going to have to pretend we are in the dark to everything and be prepared to react to everything bad in the Academy. Let them think they have control and then pull it away from them." Seraph replied as he stood shakily. "We don't know how much damage they can do at the moment so its best to be cautious in approaching this. But if things do go south, then I'll be okay with whatever you do Ironwood." Ironwood just nodded his head as the three began a slow walk back to the elevator to take them to Ozpin's office.

"We'll have to constantly monitor her condition now until she wakes up. But the real problem will come in how we're going to deal with her after she is healed. We can't put her out onto the Academy grounds."Ozpin said as they reached the elevator.  
"True and she'd be unable to stay on any of the ships I've brought with me."  
"It may be wise to keep her down here." Seraph said from where he was leaning on the back of the elevator. "With the distance between the Academy and down here, it will be immensely harder to sense her energy and we can use this place to retrain her. Five years out of actions is going to cause some problems that she'll need to rectify when she wakes."  
"That may be the best option for the time being. Until we know who are enemies are, Amber's security is top priority." Ozpin replied with Ironwood nodding with him in acceptance as they reached the ground floor.

"I'll be in the library if either of you need me for anything. Headmaster, General." Seraph said, bowing his head to the two men before moving past them.

"Well, this has certainly been interesting." Ironwood said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Indeed it has." Ozpin replied just as the doors shut.

* * *

Ah the library. While it paled in comparison to the Archives of the Jedi Temple, it contained vital knowledge of the world he inhabited and it had come to be a valuable resource to the young Jedi. And with silence that accompanied it, he was never disturbed. Until today that is.

"Yang Xiao Long, prepare your Kingdom for battle." He easily heard the voice of Ruby Rose coming from upstairs and it was swiftly followed by Yang.

"Bring it on!" Seraph could practically see the blonde fist pumping.

"I deploy the Atleasian Air Fleet!" Seraph heaved a sigh as he placed the book he had been reading back on the shelf before moving towards the stairs up while listening to the conversation of the game. Apparently Ruby had been knocked out and Weiss had swiftly followed after Yang took them out with a trap card and Blake didn't have any clue what she was doing. Although, he may just have to have a talk with the heiress about her world domination plans. And maybe bring the issue up with Ozpin or Ironwood.

As he moved up the stairs, he could hear more people join in the conversation, specifically Team JNPR as Jaune almost dropped the bomb about Blake being a Faunas. Seraph really didn't want to think how long that it took them to figure it out. The big bow that wiggled was a dead giveaway she had animal ears on her head.

"Sup losers." Now that voice he didn't recognise.  
"Hey Sun." Seraph guessed he was the same Sun who he made spar in class.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake. Ice Queen." Seraph struggled to stop himself snorting in laughter at the nickname.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked, indignant about the nickname.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Seraph guessed Sun was talking about the blue haired boy from yesterday in the cafeteria who was covered in food.

"Aren't libraries for reading?"  
"Thank you!" Ren exclaimed, waking up Nora.

"Pancakes!" Seraph should probably get involved now.

"That's what they're supposed to be used for." He said, appearing from behind a book case and startling everyone there. Especially Blake and Yang who jerked upwards in their seats like they had been shocked.

"Hey professor." Ruby chirped, leaning her head on the backrest to look at the newest arrival. "Can I see your weapon?"  
"You have really got to stop asking that." Seraph sighed but just to humour the girl, he unsheathed it for five seconds before sheathing it again.

"Hey. I didn't get to see it." Ruby pouted.

"You see with your eyes, not your hands." Seraph replied with a smirk.

"Hey. I've been meaning to say this but that was an awesome match two weeks ago!" Sun said with a smile in his face. "You should have seen it, Neptune. Oh by the way, this is Neptune."  
"Hi." the boy said before Sun took over.

"You think you could ask Maria to give me some lessons on staff wielding. She did things I never knew you could do with a staff."  
"That could be taken so far out of context." Yang muttered. Normally she would've gone and teased Seraph due to the amount of time the two teachers were spending together, but she was already one foot in the grave and didn't want to worsen anything.

"Ask her yourself. Just don't expect a yes. She is quite busy at the moment."  
"I think I know who she's busy with!" Yang singsonged before she could stop herself. Her team looked at her with shock written on their faces while Seraph slowly turned to the look at the blonde who had paled dramatically and was sweating slightly.

"You are already on thin ice with me. Do you want to break that ice?" Seraph asked coldly and Yang shook her head in a negative. "Good. Now then, are you feeling alright, Miss Belladonna? You look pale." Everyone stared at their teacher weirdly while Blake was looking passive.

"I'm fine, sir." She replied, bowing her head slightly. Seraph didn't believe that for a second as he could feel her Aura fluctuating with her conflicting emotions of guilt, annoyance and pain but he was willing to let the girl have some privacy. Until the time came when he was forced to step in.

"Okay then. I just actually came up here to ask if you could keep your voices down or move to your dormitory. Despite popular belief, people are indeed trying to study here." Seraph said before he turned around, the edge of his coat catching Ruby as he turned and after a swift apology, he left the students alone.

"Okay, he's scary." He heard Neptune utter out before he went downstairs and left the library to begin learning the techniques on the Holocron by Darth Cognus. They may be useful very soon. Especially due to the fact he could feel Amber's attacker had just arrived on campus.

* * *

"Seraph hasn't been seen in our classes for two days, Ozpin." Glynda said as she and Maria interrupted Ozpin's afternoon meeting with Ironwood just as classes were let out. "While it is normal for him to disappear for large amounts of time, never has he been gone on Academy grounds for more than a day."

"He has holed himself up in his room for two days now. I've tried to get him out but he seems to be in a deep meditative trance. Surely you've felt the energy from his dorm."  
"And you didn't bother to tell us. We have a field trip to the island of Patch to plan out for the end of the week. And with some students from the other Academies coming, we have to plan effectively." Glynda said while Maria just stewed in silence. Multiple times the Faunas had tried to enter the room only to get knocked back by some energy from the room.

"All the plans have been completed, Glynda. Seraph sent me copies of it yesterday morning and everything is already prepared." Ozpin said, holding up said file which Maria snatched from his hands and skimmed over before handing it to Glynda.

"It says here we are meeting with Tai Xiao Long before heading into the forests surrounding Patch as a mission for all the Academies to clear out some Grimm and also a high concentration of negative energy."  
"Yes, and I couldn't fault any of Seraph's plans as he has made sure that every student will have two experienced Hunters with them while also getting some experience in before the Vytal Festival."  
"I'm going to kill him." Maria uttered as she turned to the elevator and was about to press the button when the doors opened and revealed the source of her ire standing there, looking haggard but pleased with himself.

"Hello Maria. How are you?" He sounded exhausted but that didn't stop her from slapping him across the face.

"What the hell were you doing for two days?" The slap seemed to have woken him up as he adopted a look of confusion before his eyes lit up in understanding.  
"Sorry, I was trying a new technique in my room. I have to say it was a success."  
"And what was this technique?" Glynda questioned, raising an eyebrow before she noticed his aura washed over her for a few seconds.

"Try summon your Aura, Glynda." He said and the occupants of the room looked on shocked as the purple glow of Glynda's Aura refused to appear around her body. "That's the technique. Aura Suppression." The headmasters and teachers stared in shock that he was able to do something like that. "Took a while but I can finally do it." Maria just glared at him for a few seconds before she grabbed the Jedi and dragged him to the elevator.

"I'm taking you to a restaurant. Your treat."Maria said.

"What?" Seraph exclaimed and that was the last thing they heard from the pair as the doors slid shut.

"Young love." Ozpin muttered, taking a sip from his coffee even as Glynda glared at him and Ironwood chuckled.

* * *

"So how did you learn how to suppress someone's Aura?" Maria questioned quietly from where she stood in the Bullhead to Vale thirty minutes later. She had made sure to get Seraph washed and changed into casual clothes before both grabbed their weapons. Seraph was quiet for a while before he moved in closer to Maria as he leaned into her ear.

"When we get back, come with me to my dorm. I'll explain then." Maria looked at him suspiciously but she didn't raise any questions for the time being. "So, where is this restaurant were going to?"  
"It's a Hunters only restaurant near the seedier parts of Vale. People there are good fun and the food is to die for. Glynda took me there last year for some celebration and I go there when I have time." Maria said as the Bullhead touched down and the two got off to explore the city, bypassing the town centre where a hologram of Ironwood was showing off his knew robots and mecha-suit. Maria and Seraph took great interest in the suit and committed its design to memory before they reached the shadier parts of the town.

"It's just over here." Maria said, leading him around a corner which at the very end of the street had a restaurant at the end with a red door and two bottle green windows framing it. But even from here, he could see the people inside as well as hear some faint laughter. Above the door was the name, Hunter's Rest. Seraph thought it was a rather good name, if a little morbid in the wrong context.

"Seems nice enough." Seraph said before Maria literally dragged him down the street and he could see her subtly licking her lips more the closer they got to the restaurant. Maria all but ripped the door of its hinges as she entered and was greeted by enthusiastic cheering by the other hunters inside. Heaving a sigh, Seraph walked in and in seconds, the establishment fell quiet as they all took in the new entry.

Looking around, Seraph noticed the place was painted a deep red with low lights scattered around the room, creating a dark atmosphere in the room. Then he went to observing the people. He could see multiple humans and faunas in armour or casual clothing, all scattered around the ground floor and leaning over the railing upstairs. All had their weapons either on their bodies or they were resting on the tables beside them, ready for use in a moment.

"Everyone, this is Seraph Nox. He's a new teacher up at Beacon." Maria said. None of the looks he was getting turned any friendlier. No one moved or made a sound until a man in the corner of the room stood up which attracted everyone's attention. The man stood at six feet tall despite the hunch in his back and had a long grey beard that reached down to his waist. He was bald but his head was marked by an 'X' shaped scar. In his hands he held a wooden cane which had a large bulbous head on top. And Seraph could feel the fiery energy radiating from it and the old man. Obviously not someone to mess with if everyone reacted this way.

"Who are you, boy?" The man questioned before everyone turned to face him for his answer.

"The new and improved version of you." There was a harsh intake of air as he said this and the man smiled at Seraph before suddenly lunging forward with his cane, ready to strike him in the gut. Seraph responded by grabbing the sheathe of his sword and hilt and used it to reflect the strike by pushing it to his left and off course of the original attack. Unfortunately, the old man used this momentum to spin round and use his cane as a bludgeon which Seraph caught by bracing his left arm against the flat side of his blade, but Seraph felt the power behind the blow. He just refused to give in to the pressure. The old man actually looked impressed with Seraph as he retracted his cane and placed it on the ground.

"Let's get our newest addition some food." The old man said and instantly the place was filled with life once more and the air turned friendly as the hunters put the tables together to have a large feast.

"I should have told you. Every time someone new comes they test them with something. I had to fight off Glynda and Carolina who tried to put me in a Maid's costume. You got Yamamoto. He's probably the oldest Hunter here." Maria said before pointed out that Carolina who was a woman with short red hair and green eyes and was wearing a black undersuit with cyan blue armour and a similarly coloured helmet resting on the table.

"Do you have any pictures of that?" Seraph asked and was given a slap to the arm as she glared at me.

"They didn't get it on me."  
"Shame." She just huffed and turned away but Seraph was able to make out the beginnings of a smile.

"So, you're the new blood." A gruff voice behind him said and he turned around to see a relatively old man, not as old as the one who swung a cane at him but still old. He had long black hair and an impressive mustache. He wore a black cloak over a white military uniform and the cloak was held by a clasp that had a five point star. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'm Juha Bach. Or Yhwach." He said holding out his hand to shake which Seraph took.

"Seraph Nox."He replied, quite liking the man.

"So, you're working up at Beacon. How are you and Maria coping so far?" Ywhach said as he sat down with Seraph and Maria on his left.

"Nothing a little drink can't solve. Maria unfortunately is a lightweight so I can't really enjoy a drink with her." Ywhach laughed at this while Maria gave a light blush.

"What is it you do? Also Carolina and this guy's York." Carolina said opposite the group from where she was sitting beside a man with brown hair and wearing the same form of armour only in a sandy yellow.

"At the moment I'm an assistant teacher. So, I take Maria's or Miss Goodwitch classes when they're unable to. And apparently I'm the person to come to regarding a spar."  
"Well, you did freeze Arena seventeen completely during our duel." Maria commented, drawing a surprised look from everyone in hearing range.

"You froze over two thousand litres of water in a fight?" York questioned stunned and eyes wide. Even Ywhach looked impressed.

"Yeah. Maria decided to hide at the to of a tree when waves began and it was the only way to catch her." Seraph replied as a steak and vegetables covered in gravy was placed in front of him by Yamamoto. Seraph nodded his thanks before cutting into the steak. He almost moaned at the taste of it but his vigorous eating must have showed he liked it. "This is the best food I've had in a while." He muttered out as he reached for some potatoes when Blake ran past the windows of the restaurant followed closely by Sun and a large mecha suit of Ironwood's that had a White Fang symbol on it. The restaurant was silent for a few moments before Ywhach spoke up.

"Do you want to show up Ironwood, Yamamoto?" He questioned, a smirk on his face that Yamamoto mirrored before the two rose out of their chairs.

"We're going to have to come with you." Maria said as she and Seraph also got up. "Those are our students getting chased."

"Betcha the rest of Team RWBY are around somewhere." Seraph muttered as he took one last bite of the steak and walked out following the men and woman.

"Hold up, York and I will help out too." Carolina said as the two in question pulled on their helmets and grabbed their rifles before the team of six walked out the door calmly before all broke into a sprint after the robot.

* * *

Seraph was actually surprised at the speed the four others were showing. Ywhach and Yamamoto he guessed would've been slow but no. They were leading the charge with a weird technique that constantly kept them ahead of the group while Carolina was abreast with himself and Maria while York took up the back of the group.

"So, how would the White Fang get their hands on unveiled Atlas tech?" York questioned the group.  
"More than likely a few moles on the inside. That or a very good thief." Seraph replied as he listened to the sounds of the suit rampaging around Vale.

"It seems your students are leading it towards the motorway." Yamamoto said, his eyes following the black haired girl in the lead.

"That's going to put a lot of people in danger." Carolina said, her voice wary.  
"But below the motorway is a large expanse of unused land. Perfect for Team RWBY to fight something like that." Maria said as she vaulted over a car hood that honked at her.

"Still, unnecessary danger. I'll phone the guards to start raising the barriers to stop more cars entering. Best we minimize the damage now" York said, pressing a button on his helmet.

"Anyone here that?" Serarph questioned, looking up into the sky at the rumbling of engines. "We've got a Bullhead of the White Fang following the mech. Either for the mech or whoever's piloting it but it's a high priority target now."  
"Agreed. Ywhach and I shall deal with the Bullhead and its occupants. The rest of you make sure the children are not harmed." Yamamoto said before the two jumped slightly and disappeared from view completely.

"Let's get going." Carolina said before slowly increasing her speed until she was the one in front of the group.

It took them ten minutes of following the group but they eventually arrived to where the battle was taking place below the motorway. There had thankfully been very little damage done to the cars due to York phoning ahead and stopping the majority of traffic. But there was a large ice patch on the road that would have to be cleared and also the ground from where the Paladin's missiles struck.

"You've got some very skilled kids." Carolina said as she watched Team RWBY use various team attacks to slowly cripple the metal suit.

"Yeah, hopefully it doesn't get to their heads." Seraph said, watching Yang jumped onto the mech and began to send shot after shot into it.

"I don't think they'll need our help." York said, and was promptly forced to forget what he had said once the mech had drove through three pillars holding the motorway before slamming Yang into the fourth and then promptly punching her through it.

"Yang!" He heard Blake shout and while he was tempted to help out, he was rather curious about the girl's hair which seemed to have turned brighter after the hit. The four hunters watched as she grabbed the next punch aimed at her before breaking it into many tiny pieces with one punch.

"I think its under control." Carolina said, watching as the girls set up into a new technique with a long ribbon and sniper rounds with a glyph. Each shot froze the joints of the mech and when Yang came round for another pass, her fist hit the metal hull of the pilot's seat, breaking the Paladin apart and revealing Roman Torchwick.

"Now we jump in." Seraph said and wasted no time in jumping down from the motorway to land beside the girls who were obviously surprised by his appearance and he was soon followed closely by York, Maria and Carolina.

"Roman Torchwick." York said, pointing his rifle at the orange haired man along with Carolina. "You are under arrest for multiple charges of thefts, arson and destruction of property."  
"You going to take me in soldier man." Roman taunted, waiting for Neo to show up. The taunt caused York to fire a three round burst from his rifle and Yang fired a shot from Ember Cecilia both of which were blocked by a woman with pink and brown hair in a similar state of attire. "Ah, Neo." The smirk fell of Roman's face as he took in the battered form of the woman. Light burns covered her arms, her clothes were torn and she was breathing heavily with blood flowing freely down from above her left eye. She would've stayed in front of Torchwick if it weren't for the wave of fire that almost incinerated her where she once stood and then she was forced to dodge again as five blue arrows destroyed the ground she was once on.

"You sure know how to run little one." Yamamoto spoke out as he appeared at Neo's left with a flaming sword while Ywhach appeared at her right with a glowing blue bow in his hands.

"Just give up. You have no way out of this." Ywhach said as he took in the white suited thief. "Same for you, Roman."  
"Oh my Oum." Weiss said, her gaze flicking between Yamamoto and Ywhach. "That's the Demon of Fire, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. And Ywhach, the Holy Archer. Legendary Hunters. Both fought in the Great War on opposite sides and then fought together for the Faunas in the Faunas Rights Revolution." Seraph filed this information away and was hoping to make a plan against them just incase he had to.

"Well, I never thought I'd attract so much attention. First the brats, then the teachers and some soldiers and now the legends." Roman joked out, his only defense at the moment. He knew even if he had Adam Taurus and Cinder Fall with him, he would still lose. Badly. "I must be getting popular."  
"Silence." Yamamoto said and just like Roman was quiet. "I shall expect nothing but your full surrender."  
"Yeah, that's going to be difficult. See, I don't really like the inside of a jail cell." Roman joked out but stopped once a wave of flame from Yamamoto passed by not even an inch from his head.

"Surrender." Yamamoto said slowly, his voice cold even as his eyes never left the form of Neo.

"I can't really do- Hey!" Everyone was surprised by Torchwick being shoved to the ground as his hands rose up behind him before being locked in Aura suppressing cuffs. "What the hell! Neo, you doing this?" The diminutive girl looked just as surprised at the actions before everything became clear when Seraph became visible, kneeling on Torchwood's spine.

"You talk way too much." Seraph said pulling Roman up into a sitting position, ignoring his protests on damaging the suit. "So, you going to come quietly?" He asked the girl who was looking around the clearing and scowled as she realised how severely out numbered she was, even with her teleporting. The other two always caught up with her in a matter of moments and her illusions were shattered with ease. Scowling deeper, she threw her umbrella to the ground and raised her hands in surrender.

"Wise choice." Ywhach said, dispelling his bow as Yamamoto wrapped gold glowing chains around Torchwick and Neo.

"Yes. Bad Guy catching record now two to two." Ruby whispered to herself and her team who smiled before all felt an unnerving chill sweep down their backs. The slowly turned around to their two teachers who were staring at them with folded arms and Aura coming off their bodies in a poisonous green for Maria and a mixture of blue and white for Seraph.

"And what do you four think you were doing?" Maria questioned, her yellow eyes, half hidden by her bangs, were glowing with power and the blue and green specks in Seraph's were twinkling.

"Sun and Neptune helped out as well!" Yang blurted out, more than willing to throw the monkey faunus and Weiss's crush under the bus if it meant saving her skin.

"It's okay. We won't be reprimanding you and Ruby." The blonde and reaper let out quiet sighs at this while their partners let out indignant squawks at Seraph's words. "I'll leave the punishment up to your father when we see him in two days." Those words quickly froze Ruby and Yang in their spots. They had completely forgotten that they were going to Patch on a field trip and had to stay in their hometown while there. Their dad was not going to be happy with what they did so brazenly. Qrow would to an extent but he would chew them out as well. They were, for all intents and purpose, screwed.

"Hey, I've called Beacon to send a Bullhead to our location. And said how we have some priority cargo." York said, walking up to the two teachers who nodded their confirmation. "Ozpin said he and Ironwood would be waiting for you there while Carolina and I have to secure this area so Atlas can investigate the mech and maybe draw some info from it. By the way, here's my scroll number and Carolina's, just incase you need us." Seraph just nodded at this and took the slip of paper York held out as the Bullhead began to rumble into view, dropping with it ten Atlas soldiers who York and Carolina went over to talk with while Yamamoto grabbed Roman and Ywhach took Neo and began to drag them to the Bullhead.

"I'll assign detention for Miss Schnee and Belladonna. And if you see Mr. Vasilias or Wukong, please send them my way." Maria said to Seraph and got a nod. "Also, sorry dinner didn't work out so well." She said as they stepped into the Bullhead. Team RWBY's eyes widened on hearing the news, with Yang ready to spread the rumor around Beacon as soon as she got back that the two were on a date.  
"It's fine. It's not like the restaurant's going anywhere. Beside, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to buy York and Carolina a drink after tonight."  
"More than likely." Ywhach agreed. "I would also like a drink next time we met each other."  
"As would I." Yamamoto spoke up. "Sake is quite good."  
"And I'll get Maria a strawberry milkshake seeing as she can't drink."  
"Thanks." The Faunas chirped, delighted at the drink she'd be getting. Until she realized Seraph had just called her a lightweight. "Hey, I can drink!"  
"The whiskey says otherwise." Seraph responded dryly as they touched down on Beacon's landing pads where Ozpin, Glynda and Ironwood were waiting with fifteen armed men. Seeing Ironwood, Seraph fished out a slip of paper and pen before swiftly writing a message for the two headmasters. He was meant to tell them early but didn't get the chance to do so.

"Gentlemen. Ma'am." Ywhach said as he and Yamamoto stepped off the Bullhead and the teachers and students watched in shock as the soldiers and teachers stood straighter for the two men. "We've come to help drop off the two prisoners and also your students."  
"Also to talk with you three about somethings." Yamamoto said, handing Roman over to a group of five soldiers while another five took Neo and the last five had their weapons trained on them constantly as they moved away. "Maria, it has been a pleasure seeing you again. Seraph, it's been an honour to meet you. And I hope to see you two in the near future. And Team RWBY, I wish to commend you on your actions tonight"  
"As do I." Seraph said, smiling at the men and giving a slight bow.

"Until next time." Maria said, also bowing and Team RWBY followed their teacher's examples.

"Ah, Ozpin, before I forget." Seraph said, getting the grey haired headmaster's attention. "I was meant to give this to you earlier but didn't have the time. Sorry for it being so late." Reaching into his clothing, he pulled out a small diary that held within it the note he had hastily written. "It's just some information I'd thought you and General Ironwood would like." Both men mentioned instantly caught onto what he was mentioning and made no outward reaction.

"Thank you, Mr. Nox. If you ever require what is written in here, please do not hesitate to ask for it." Ozpin said, taking the small diary and leafing through it, actually noticing their was information written in the book, just not in any language he understood. But he put up the front that he did know as he slid it away into his jacket. "Well, this way gentlemen. The General and I shall hear what you want to discuss. And Team RWBY, very well done tonight." Ozpin smiled at the girls and they sagged in relief that the Headmaster wasn't angry at them as he walked off.

"You're still getting a detention from me." Maria said, stopping their good mood as the Fox Faunus walked to the entrance with Seraph following shortly afterwards. He smirked inwardly at the girl's despair.

* * *

 **Hey, so hope you all enjoyed that. You probably would've have noticed the Bleach reference and the Red vs Blue references in there and I may just make them regulars in the story if I feel like it. I'm a Bleach fan and I thought Yamamoto and Ywhach would be brilliant Hunters and probably friendly rivals if they weren't trying kill each other. And my cousin has shown me parts of Red vs Blue that I know about the Freelancers but I've never watched it, so please don't call me out if I've got there personalities wrong because I don't know how they act and so just made an assumption.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review of PM me about anything you want regarding the story and constructive criticism is always appreciated. And sorry again if some characters seem OOC.**

 **Mad Man in the Flesh out!**


End file.
